Mega Man Zero: Recurrence
by RSBCS
Summary: Zero has perished, buried in the remnants of Weil's last attempt to conquer Earth. Two years later, new Mavericks attack the Reploid-human city endeavor, with a strange message attached to it. Aided by the Four Guardians, the Resistance must now face a new threat to protect Reploids and humans. And in the process, they may recover a legend of the Maverick Wars.
1. Remnants

**Raise your hands... oh wait, it's a computer. Not a classroom. Alright, well, what'd you guys feel when Zero perished on Ragnarok as he vanquished Weil once and for all? Satisfied? Torn? Disbelief? There are probably millions of things or reasons for any sort of reaction to Zero's end. Well, here's mine: No way! So, that's what sparked this one.**

 **I do not own Megaman or Megaman Zero. Those and all related titles belong rightfully to CAPCOM.**

Chapter 1: Remnants

Previously on Megaman Zero...

The Neo Arcadian Ruler, Dr. Weil, took over the human utopia and began to alter every aspect. Neige, a human journalist, escaped to a human settlement in Area Zero, where the space colony Eurasia had crashed during the Maverick Wars. But along the way, Neige's caravan was attacked by Weil's Mavericks, until the legendary Reploid Zero and the Resistance intervened on the Maverick attack. After successfully repelling the Mavericks, Zero found eight other Reploids under Weil's command along with their commander Craft, and learned that they planned to destroy the nature in Area Zero with Operation Ragnarok.  
Fearing the worst, Zero and Resistance commander Ciel attempted to warn the humans in the settlement about Ragnarok, but the people would not heed their warning because Zero was a Reploid. Acknowledging the futility of the attempt, Zero fought the eight Reploids in charge of Ragnarok, only to find out the real Ragnarok was a space-based laser cannon that would obliterate all of Area Zero. undeterred by the risks, Zero charged into the station as Weil attempted to have it crash into Area Zero. Although he succeeded, Zero was unable to escape the satellite during its final descent. Despite the loss, Ciel decided to continue with her research to help both humans and Reploids, promising Zero that she would make the world a better place.

Two years later...

As the sand began to get blown by the wind, the sun shone on a black-and-red helmet half-buried in a crater. As more sand began to move, a long, blond ponytail started to show from the remains of a crash by a doomsday satellite known as Ragnarok. Then suddenly, three figures appeared in the crater and observed the shattered remains. Then on e of them, a green Reploid with jet wings on his back, spotted the helmet in the sand. As he examined the damaged part, his two accomplices dusted off the remaining sand over the body the ponytail was connected to. One of them, a blue-female Reploid with a slender frame, sighed as the figure became visible. It was Zero's body, but parts of him were damaged or missing, and his head revealed various sensors and wires that had long since powered down.  
"So Zero didn't survive." Harpuia, the green figure, speculated.  
"Well that's no fun." Leviathan, the blue figure, complained, "How can a Reploid that is the best in the world not survive some measly fall?"  
"Yeah." Fefnir, the red, bulky figure, added, "Now how are we supposed to to beat him?"  
But Harpuia wasn't at all concerned about Zero being a good fighter. Instead, he was considering Zero's worth. He resented Zero for both disgracing the Four Guardians in front of Master X, even if it was a copy, and also for saving him when he fought Omega. But even so, Harpuia couldn't just let Zero be how he was. Only by defeating him in battle Would he be content with Zero's defeat.

Then, at the newly-constructed Resistance base...

A human-looking Reploid with short, black hair, a green Resistance lab coat, and a green-colored visor navigated through the bustling troops of the Resistance towards his destination. Once Cerveau reached the hall in question, he entered into a room and found the commander, Ciel, asleep at her desk after working all night.  
Ciel's pink shirt and skirt were littered with papers and food wrappers. Her head rested on a clearing among the mess, her pink helmet was covered by her blond ponytail sticking out from the back of it.  
Sighing, Cerveau shook Ciel slightly to wake her up. Ciel began to mumble and groan as she began to awaken.  
"Good morning commander." Cerveau greeted as Ciel rubbed her eyes groggily, "The command is observing the establishment of the new Reploid-human city. everything is operating smoothly at the current pace." But then Cerveau noticed that Ciel wasn't paying attention to his report. Even as she was still waking up, he saw that her thoughts were elsewhere.  
Retreating to the door, Cerveau told her, "I'll leave you to your work." And he left the room.

As Ciel dusted off her clothes and organized her desk, she spotted a small picture of her, Niege, and Zero at Area Zero in front of the Resistance trailer. Before Zero underwent the the missions to stop Dr. Weil's Ragnarok, Ciel and Niege took a picture with him after he had saved Niege's caravan. Although she kept the picture to remember Zero, it still brought back the pain she felt when Zero was lost.  
Looking at her reflection in the computer screen, Ciel not only saw how tired her blue eyes looked, but memories of Zero's final mission flashed through her head.  
'I fight for those I believe in.' Ciel grimaced as Zero's words repeated from when he confronted Weil. 'Believe in me Ciel.' Even though Ciel knew Zero was gone, the memory of his end still pained her. Which was why she promised him that she would make the world a better place for humans and Reploids.  
But just as a Ciel was about to restart her work, an announcement came on the PA. 'Attention,' the operator announced, 'Will Commander Ciel and Cerveau meet at the base entrance.' Confused, Ciel got up from her desk to investigate the occurrence.

When Ciel arrived at the base entrance, a crowd of Resistance Reploids had composed themselves into a wall. Their weapons were fixed on three figures. One was a green-colored Reploid with jet-looking wings on his back. Another was a dark red with large armor plating and a Grapple Buster on his left arm. The final figure was blue with a slender frame, and she held a harpoon-looking weapon at her side.  
"Harpuia?" Ciel gasped in confusion, "Fefnir, and Leviathan?"  
Calmly approaching the three Guardians, Cerveau suddenly appeared and inquired, "And to what do we owe the pleasure of you appearing at the Resistance Base?"  
"We're not here for some visit." Harpuia coldly stated, "We came to drop off something of yours."  
Then Harpuia lugged something from behind him, and gave it to Cerveau to examine. Pushing past the soldiers, Ciel gasped in stunned silence. Cerveau was holding a damaged Reploid body, with black and red armor, and a blond ponytail. The helmet looked loosely fitted over a human-like face. Ciel knew who it was all too well. it was Zero!  
"Where did you find him?" Ciel asked urgently.  
"In one of the craters made by Ragnarok." Fefnir told them.  
"We were examining one of the craters in hopes of finding Dr. Weil." Leviathan explained, "But instead, we found him."  
"We brought him here to see if you could repair him." Harpuia finished.  
Ciel could not believe it. She had thought Zero didn't survive the crash, or the Satellite's re-entry. And yet Zero, damaged as he was, had made it to the surface.  
Picking up Zero's body, Cerveau told her and Harpuia's group, "Come with me." But before they left, Ciel ordered the Resistance to resume their duties. And she and the Guardians followed Cerveau.

At the maintenance room, Cerveau examined Zero's condition while he lay in one of the maintenance tables. Ciel, Harpuia, Fefnir, and Leviathan stood by and watched as Cerveau continued his work.  
Finally, Cerveau turned to the others and informed, "I have good news, and I have bad news. The bad news is, that unless Zero has all his parts, he won't be able to awaken." Then Cerveau motinoed to Zero's missing arm and legs. "The good news," Cerveau continued, "is that we can use Zero's energy signature to find those specific parts. But we don't have the capability to retrieve those parts."  
I guess... we'll do it." Harpuia spoke resentfully. Ciel and Cerveau were surprised that Harpuia would voluntarily help them. "Zero still has a score to settle with us." he told them, "We're not going to let him get out of it that easily.  
"Yeah." Leviathan added in, "Besides, there's no one else that is as fun to fight as Zero."  
"Very well." Cerveau confirmed, "Ciel and i will be in charge of helping you track down Zero's parts. See the operators when you are ready to transfer."  
"Hmph. So be it." Harpuia replied menacingly, and then he and the others left the room.  
Cerveau was about to take his leave, when Ciel said, "Cerveau, I wish to stay with Zero for the time being. I'm not sure I'm ready to handle operations just yet." Cerveau couldn't argue with what Ciel claimed. Ever since Ragnarok had been averted, Ciel had not been the same when Zero failed to return.  
"Sure thing." he told her. And he took his leave of the two to help bring back Zero once more.

 **So, there's our little beginning. Zero is... well, better than can be expected, right? Just need to find all his components to make the recovery complete. Simple. (When is anything in Megaman simple?).**

 **Oh, and if you guys have ever scoped around deviantART, a fellow deviant has actually made a FLASH animation of this story. He's got the first chapter up, and it's actually very well done. Go check it out. I'd recommend it.**

 **Stay tuned for more. (And leave reviews as well).**


	2. Retrieve

**Whelp, it's back! We get to figure out what goes on when the Four Guardians scour around for Zero's missing parts. Who can say that it'll be a walk in the park? Even with Harpuia, Fefnir, and Leviathan, there's bound to be some difficulties.**

 **For now, enjoy.**

 **And I do not own Megaman Zero. That is the property of CAPCOM.**

After being transferred, Harpuia noticed that he was in a canyon-like area. But he recognized it all too well. This was where he had saved Zero after he destroyed Copy X the first time. Harpuia hated remembering that incident, since he was the one because of it to disgrace the Guardians after giving Zero to Elpizo. And that helped the Maverick to become corrupted by the Dark Elf. But that didn't matter now. Harpuia's mission was to revive Zero, so he could be the one to finish him. With that in mind, Harpuia ignited his jets and flew off to find Zero's parts.  
Harpuia searched the canyon for almost half-an-hour before having any luck finding Zero's parts. Within a clearing inside the canyon, Harpuia saw a group of Pantheon drones surrounding something. Upon analyzing the scene, Harpuia found Zero's left arm within the Pantheon circle. Without a second thought, Harpuia flew in an began slashing the group with his twin crimson sabers. The drones attempted to show resistance to Harpuia's assault to no avail. Then Harpuia picked up Zero's arm part.  
'One down, and two to go.' Harpuia thought, 'Then Zero can finally fight for his life.' And he flew off.

Meanwhile, Fefnir got transferred to a volcano in a far off region. He didn't have much to think on the matter of scavenging Zero's parts, just that he was going to be the one to finish Zero off for good. Leviathan might want him as a sparring partner, Harpuia may have wanted to get his revenge on Zero, but Fefnir wanted to retire Zero for all he had done against Neo Arcadia. All he wanted was to see Zero burn for what he had done. With that in mind, Fefnir forged into the volcanic caves to find Zero's parts.  
It wasn't long before he found a clue to the whereabouts of one of Zero's parts. Within a small inlet surrounded by lava, Fefnir found a group of Golem Mechanaloids hovering near an object on the island. Despite what the object was, Golem's were scrapped when Neo Arcadia was destroyed. And any Golem's left were now Mavericks. So he charged into the middle of the group and started blasting them with fire shots and even grappled some into the lava. But the battle began to sink the inlet into the bed of lava, and the lava crept closer and closer to the object. That's when Fefnir noticed that the object was a leg. Zero's leg part! Finishing off the last Golem, Fefnir darted for the leg, snatched it, and jetted for a nearby cliff. then he raced out of the volcano and awaited transfer back to base.

During the mission to scavenge Zero's missing limbs, Ciel remained at Zero's side in the maintenance room. Ciel had never seen Zero after the Ragnarok incident two years ago. When Harpuia brought Zero's body to the Resistance, she almost broke apart at the sight of him. But she was grateful that Cerveau helped her to avoid her creating a scene. But now, with everyone doing their duties, it became easier for Ciel.  
"I knew you would return to us Zero." she spoke to him, "I knew you survived the crash. i believed in you, just like you told me to." She knew Zero couldn't reply, but she still felt she was really talking to him. But then, her emotions that she had kept pent up until then built up, and she burst out crying.

But in the meantime, Leviathan swam through the ocean she was transferred to, so she could find another of Zero's parts. She still could not believe that Zero could lose to someone like Weil, and that she had to pick up the pieces, literally. Still, if she was going to have someone worthy to fight, then this had to be done. So she dove deeper in order to find what she sought.  
She did not know how long she looked, but Leviathan figured that she had been searching for maybe half-an-hour. It was beginning to become annoying that she could not find Zero's part in her own element.  
Finally, Leviathan contacted Resistance HQ and interrogated, "Are your scanners right about where this part is? Because it isn't here."  
"It's there. No question about it." Cerveau replied, "Problem is, we can not pinpoint the specific location. All we know is that you are in the general area."  
But when Leviathan re-scanned , she spotted an object on the bottom that seemed out of place. As she swam closer, she could finally identify it as Zero's leg part. But before she even got close within reaching distance, a large mechanical tongue shot out at her and forced her to evade.  
'What is that thing?' She wondered. But then the tongue shot out again, and Leviathan had to retreat to avoid contact with whatever it was. And unless she could see what it belonged to, this fight would end sooner than she would want.

As Harpuia flew back to Guardian base with one of Zero's parts, he was immediately contacted by Leviathan.  
"Guys, i've got a little problem." she informed, "There's something guarding one of Zero's parts, and it isn't letting me get close enough to retrieve it."  
"What are you talking about?" Harpuia scolded, "You should be able to beat whatever is guarding that part."  
"That's the problem." Leviathan complained, "I can't see what it is. It's attacking from a distance, and I hate fighting something that i don't know about." Harpuia dcided that arguing would be pointless. Leviathan may be a Guardian, but she was very picky about the kinds of battles she fought.  
"Do what you can." he finally told her, "I'll get back to you as soon as I drop off the part I have."

'As if that will help.' Leviathan thought to herself. Even if Harpuia did manage to come to her aid, he would not be able to resist the pressure from how deep she was. That may have not applied to the leg part, but Leviathan figured she was on her own. And the worst part of it all was that she was fighting an unknown Mechanaloid that could attack from far away.  
'So then how would Zero fight something like this?' she pondered in frustration. her tactic for fighting would not work, and she knew it. So she tried to think of how Zero would handle this monstrosity. 'Zero always fought by finding a weakness in his opponent.' she remembered, 'So that's what I have to do.' And then, she got an idea.  
Leviathan swam slowly towards the leg part,wary to the tongue's general location and being ready for any sign of attack. In an instant, She dodged the object as it lunged at her and slashed the very tip of it with her harpoon spear. The tongue recoiled hastily, and Leviathan used the time to grab the part.  
"Transfer needed. NOW!" She ordered. And just before the tongue shot back, Leviathan teleported away with booty in tow.

Back at resistance HQ, Cerveau waited expectantly for the Guardians to return with Zero's parts. The first to return was Fefnir, bearing one of Zero's leg parts. Then Leviathan teleported in, and Harpuia flew in shortly afterward.  
"Had a problem, Leviathan?" Harpuia interrogated.  
"Of course I did." she replied with a slight bit of sass, "But it wasn't a problem after some quick thinking." Fefnir looked like he was about to argue, but Cerveau could afford the three Reploids to squabble in the control room.  
"Ahem." he said to get their attention, "Now that you have Zero's parts, let us see if we can't revive him."  
"We'd better." Harpuia muttered. But the others paid him no mind, and Cerveau led the Guardians to where Zero remained.

As Ciel waited by Zero's side, Cerveau went to work figuring out a way to bring Zero back. The Guardians waited by the entrance, expecting good news. Regrettably, that was not what they nor Ciel received.  
"It appears that I have more bad news." Cerveau began to inform, "Even with Zero being put back together, he needs to have a large amount of energy to reawaken. And even then, he won't be able to fight."  
"So what are you saying?" Harpuia growled, "That we can't revive him?"  
"Not necessarily." Cerveau answered calmly, "Just that he won't be battle capable. But even the matter of reviving him is nigh on impossible. The only reason he came back last time was because of Ciel's Cyber-Elf, Passy. Without that kind of power, I'm not very confident in what could happen to him."  
Ciel could not believe what she was hearing. She had hoped that they could bring Zero back, even if he couldn't fight. But the fact that their probability of accomplishing even that was slim-to-none took away all hope she had.  
Harpuia took the news entirely different. Ciel gasped in shock as he rammed his fist into the wall next to him and roared out in anger.  
"NO! This can't be it!" he yelled.  
Cerveau only sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just as frustrated as you all are." he told them, "i only wish there was more I could do."

But suddenly,  
'Alert! Alert! Maverick armada approaching. All Resistance soldiers report to base defenses.' Ciel could not understand why they were under attack, especially now.  
"What are Mavericks doing attacking our base?" She asked bewildered.  
"Does it matter?" Fefnir replied rhetorically, "They're Mavericks. It's what they do."  
"Even so," Cerveau warned, "we don't have the full capability to stop an attack like this. We would only be able to hold them back for maybe ten minutes at best." Cerveau was right. The Resistance had been more concerned with reconstructing a new human establishment, that they were ill-prepared for their own defense.  
"We'll help." Harpuia said with a sigh. Now everyone was surprised, including Fefnir and Leviathan. "You need to find some way to bring back Zero. And if you fall, then the humans will have nowhere to turn to for aid and shelter."  
"Agreed. And it still is our responsibility to protect humans." Leviathan added.  
"We'll be more than a match for those Mavericks." Fefnir finished, "They won't know what scrapped them." Ciel thought on their argument for a moment The Guardians did have the firepower for a full on defensive attack, and they were willing to help the Resistance so that they could continue construction. Besides, Ciel was not giving upon bringing Zero back, but she needed more time to figure out a way to do just that.  
With a slight nod, Ciel replied, "We would be very gracious for your aid. Thank you."  
Don't thank us yet." Harpuia returned, "We'll see where we stand if you are able to revive Zero after all." Then he turned to his comrades and ordered, "Help the soldiers in the front. Make sure no Maverick gets into the base. I'll intercept any strays through the command center."  
"You got it boss." Fefnir answered, and he dashed out.  
"Count on it." Leviathan replied, and she followed suite.  
Before he left, Harpuia told Ciel, 'If anyone can revive Zero, I know that it will be you." Then he walked out of the room.

But in the midst of the confusion, a small orb of light floated into the maintenance room. it casually drifted towards Zero's body, and phased into his chest.

 **Okay, I know I said there would be difficulties, but a Maverick armada seems like overkill. Well, looks like there's more to reviving Zero than previously anticipated. Better hope someone gets an idea about how to bring him back from the dead. Though, not sure that would be a good idea to begin with. Also, what's the weird orb that phased into him? A Cyber-Elf?**

 **Please review, and hope you enjoyed this new chapter.**


	3. Revival

**Heyo! We're back to more Mega Man Zero: Recurrence! And now, we get to the moment you've all been waiting for.**

 **But I ain't one to spill without you at least reading this first. So, go on ahead and enjoy to your heart's content.**

 **Mega Man is owned by CAPCOM, not me.**

Zero's mind saw only emptiness. A blank void all around him. he heard nothing, saw nothing, felt nothing. The only patchwork of memories he remembered were the moments before Ragnarok reached Earth. However, there were two memories that had not faded: Ciel, and X.  
Then, very softly, "Zero." Zero stood up, unsure of what the voice was at first. "Zero." it said again, slightly louder this time., "Wake up." Now Zero was really confused. The voice he heard was familiar, but he couldn't locate where it was coming from.  
"Who's there?" he called out, his voice echoing in the space.  
Then, a ball of light floated in front of him,and took a rather hazy shape of a Reploid. This Reploid had blue armor and a human face.  
"X." Zero whispered.

Outside at the base entrance, Fefnir and Leviathan took point in front of the Resistance soldiers. In the distance, they saw a huge force of Pantheon drones moving towards their position.  
Fefnir just chuckled, and told Leviathan, "Harpuia can rest easy at this. We'll barely break a sweat."  
"Well, this won't be as fun." Leviathan sighed, "But it'll have to do."  
But before the Pantheons even got over the hill, Fefnir charged the armada, leaving Leviathan and the Resistance behind. He charged up his energy, and blast4ed the first several drones before they could even register the attack. Fefnir continued for some time, blasting some drones and grapple-blasting others. But the fleet of Pantheons were insects compared to him. When Fefnir finished the first group, however, he spotted a terrifying sight on the other side of the hill: A massive armada of Pantheon hunters, aces, Golem Mechanaloids, and other Mavericks as far as the eye could see. Seeing what it was they were facing, Fefnir returned to the base entrance to meet up with Leviathan and the Resistance.  
When he returned, Leviathan chuckled and teased, "Did the Mavericks give you too hard of a time?"  
"They will unless we can pick them off in groups." Fefnir admitted. Then he explained to her the huge armada he had seen when he first charged in. And they both came to a silent agreement that this fight was not going to be as they originally thought.  
Suddenly, the Resistance soldiers began firing on some airships flying overhead. They managed to down most of them, but a couple continued over the Resistance base. Fefnir and Leviathan turned back to the horizon to see the next group of drones appearing over the hill again.  
Charging his energy, Fefnir growled, "Let's scrap these tin cans." And he and Leviathan charged the Maverick army.

Harpuia stood in the abandoned command center, poised for a sudden onslaught to occur. He could hear the 'clank-clink' of the Mavericks that had dropped from the airships. But if they were to take the base, they would have to get through him.  
Drawing his twin sabers, Harpuia hovered just off the ground as the first batch of Pantheon drones entered the space. The drones prepared to attack, but they never got the chance to launch it. Harpuia streaked across the distance and cut them all in half. And as more came, they all shared the same fate as the initial group. But after he finished, one drone managed to bypass Harpuia during the chaos. With urgency, he ran after the Pantheon through the narrow corridors of the base.

"A Maverick has broken past us and is headed your way!" Harpuia relayed to Cerveau and Ciel, "I am in pursuit of it."  
"Copy Harpuia." Cerveau responded, "I've locked down the room. With any luck, it should stall that drone long enough for you to reach it."  
"It will be finished before it even has the chance." Harpuia told them. Then he cut the communication line.  
But just then, Ciel and Cerveau were startled when the door made a 'BANG' noise, like something had punched it. Then another sounded, and another, until finally it was blasted down by the stray Pantheon. Once it burst through, it set its sites towards the maintenance table with Zero on it.  
"Ciel, we need to leave." Cerveau grunted. However, Ciel was not going to abandon Zero. After two years of pain and loss, they finally had Zero back, and she was not going to lose him again.  
Defiantly, Ciel put herself between the Pantheon and Zero.  
"Ciel! What are you doing?!" Cerveau demanded in surprise. But Ciel did not respond. Seeing no alternative, the Pantheon aimed it's buster, and fired at Ciel.

In the instant, Zero discussed what had happened to him since he last saw X.  
"I've defeated Weil, and saved the Earth." he finished, "But I don't understand something. I should have perished when the satellite made re-entry. Why didn't I?"  
"I can't say for sure Zero." X answered, "A lot of matters have not made sense. but one thing is certain; and that is that you are still needed." Zero turned to the hazy image, curiousness showing on his face.  
"You may have defeated Weil," X continued, "But his evil still lurks. And I've got a feeling that you will have to face him again. Or rather, something of his." Zero could not argue in that retrospect.  
"But how can I fight? I lost everything in that final battle." Zero brought up.  
"That is why I am here." X replied, "I cannot continue to exist this way. I need someone to share my power. And i can think of no one better than you, Zero."  
"Heh. Well, we do make a great team." Zero said with a chuckle.  
"Indeed we do." X returned. Then, X's image merged with Zero, initiating his revival.

Everything occurred in slow-motion, as it seemed. As the Pantheon's shots were reaching Ciel, Zero's body erupted with light that blinded everybody. Then, the energy bullets were stopped by a green-colored Saber, and the Pantheon was sliced in half by a Reploid with black-and-red armor, a blond ponytail, wielding the Saber. As everything came back into focus, Ciel, Cerveau, and a recently arriving Harpuia were stunned to find the legendary Reploid Zero standing before them.  
"It-can't be-" Harpuia stuttered, trying to find the words to fit the scenario.  
"It is. And it is unbelievable." Cerveau gasped in astonishment.  
"Zero... Zero is back!" Ciel exclaimed.  
It almost seemed foreign to Zero. But the distant explosions told him all he needed to know.  
"I'm heading out." he told everyone.  
A-Already?" Ciel wondered, "But Zero, you were just revived. Shouldn't you rest up first?"  
"He can rest later." Harpuia interjected, "Fefnir and Leviathan need assistance at the entrance." Harpuia then dashed out to rendezvous with his allies.  
Turning to Ciel, Zero told her, "Remain here until the attack ceases. I'll explain later."  
Ciel looked like she wanted to argue. But, she simply nodded, and replied, "Okay Zero."  
Then Zero asked Cerveau, "Will you keep an eye on her for me?"  
"I'll try to." Cerveau answered. And with that, Zero chased after Harpuia.  
"Zero," Ciel whispered to herself, "Please come back this time."

As Zero was reaching the end of the tunnels, he could see that their defenses were beginning to fail. Several Pantheons and Pantheon Aces surrounded wounded Resistance soldiers, Fefnir, and Leviathan. But with the element of surprise, Zero and Harpuia sprung into action and began slashing and blasting them, reducing the drones and aces to nothing more than scrap. When Fefnir and Leviathan looked up to see who saved them, they were too shocked to say anything. But the oncoming wave of more Pantheon's took prominence as they began to appear.  
"At this rate, we may not be able to hold them back much longer." Harpuia surmised.  
"Then we switch to offense and attack their leader." Zero strategized., "Unless we do that, they'll keep coming."  
"Fat chance." Fefnir grunted, "There's a whole fleet of them over that hill. You wouldn't last ten seconds against those numbers." Zero did not heed his words. instead, he ran off to meet the army himself. But the Guardians knew that if anyone could win against those numbers, Zero could.

But Zero did not need to fight any Mavericks. Instead, the whole army parted ways as their leader appeared. A massively long, eel Mechanaloid as tall as a freighter and ten-times long. Its mouth was open to a black void of space inside. Immediately, a long tongue shot out at Zero with blinding speed. Zero barely dodged the attack, and saw that the tongue was the Maverick's vulnerability.  
When it lashed out its tongue again, Zero swung his Saber to deflect the attack. The defense damaged the Maverick slightly, but it would take a little more to beat it. So Zero began to focus his energy, charging his Z Saber for a stronger attack. But then, he began to notice something about the charged energy. Like it wasn't his own.  
"I hope you don't mind." came X's voice in his head, "But I wanted to lend my power to help you.  
With a smirk, Zero replied, "Alright then, let's do this together." And when the mammoth eel shot out its tongue again, Zero and X unleashed their power through Zero's Saber and impaled the Mechanaloid's tongue. Everything was still for the biggest moments. And then, the Mech flashed, and Zero dashed back to the Resistance as it exploded.

 **Yay! Zero's back! and quite an interesting revival too. Glad to have Cyber-Elf X back in the fray too. It was getting a little hairy that he would still be around. But, with our favorite red warrior out of the pic, makes sense he would bond with him for one more battle. Right?**

 **Whelp, now we have legendary Maverick Hunter, Zero, back in action! Stay tuned. The fun has just begun.**


	4. Remembrance

**And, we're back. Sorry this one took me a while to get up. School and all keeps me very busy now, especially with higher level classes. Jeez!**

 **Anyways, speaking of science, figure out this equation: put one legendary Maverick Hunter against three Guardians of Neo Arcadia. Wanna know the answer? Read on and find out.**

 **Again, I do not own Mega Man. That, and the entire series, is the property of CAPCOM.**

Once everyone met at the command center, the questioning began. No one truly understood how Zero came back when he was in such a poor state.  
"You hid something from us." Harpuia accused Cerveau and Ciel, "You two had some way of reviving Zero tucked away until you had everything you needed."  
"Honestly Harpuia, reviving a dead Reploid is near impossible. In fact it IS impossible!" Cerveau shot back, "We do not have Dr. Weil's tech, and we will never venture to that extreme."  
"But you had a way to bring him back. otherwise, how else could he have been revived?!"  
"It's because of X." Zero interjected. Everyone was dumbfounded.  
"Zero, are you sure?" Ciel asked.  
"Can't be." Fefnir spoke, "Ever since X's body was destroyed by Elpizo, his Cyber-Elf form had lost too much power. He couldn't have been the reason Zero came back."  
"True." Zero replied calmly, "But X didn't perish after all this time. And he can explain it himself." Then, X's hazy form appeared next to Zero. The Guardians were in shock, while Ciel and Cerveau were confused.

But X alleviated their doubts by explaining, "When Zero fell from the Ragnarok satellite, I sensed that he had failed to escape it upon re-entry. When Harpuia and the Guardians uncovered his body, and recovered his parts, I was able to find him. What Fefnir said is true. Since I had no body to return to, my power kept fading to the point that I would be only a memory. So I needed to share my remaining power with a Reploid that I could trust. So I sought Zero out and helped revive him."  
"So now X and I are one being. And so is our power." Zero finished. He could tell that everyone was finding it hard to believe. Zero was even unsure if Harpuia and Guardians would believe him or X. The Guardians had been compromised of four Reploids, each containing a portion of X's DNA data. He thought, with that in mind, that Harpuia would let things be.

But, as expected, Zero received a different response.  
"First things first. We still have to deal with our battle." Harpuia told Zero.  
"No way Harpuia! I deserve to have a rematch with him." Leviathan complained.  
"Forget you two. Zero and I still have a battle since we fought Omega."  
'What do you think X? What should we do?' Zero asked X through his thoughts.  
'If they are so high strung on fighting, we will need to defeat them first.' X replied. And an idea began to form in Zero's head.  
"Why don't I battle all three of you?" he suggested. Now everyone was in disbelief But Harpuia was the first to challenge.  
"Why would you suggest that?" he demanded, "Do you want to lose?"  
"It would take too long to battle each of you individually." Zero elaborated, "Besides, this will prove if I am stronger than all of you." Within a moment of pondering, the Guardians all agreed to the suggestion.  
"We'll fight outside. No aid." Harpuia told Zero, "And if you lose, we will retire you."  
"Agreed." Zero complied.  
"Wait, you can't!" Ciel objected. This time, Zero was the one who was caught by surprise.

"Zero, you can't fight all three of them." she tried to argue, "You were just revived. We can't afford to lose you again. Please!"  
"Sorry, but we will not stop this challenge." Harpuia responded coldly, "Zero must fight for his life, for all he has done." And Harpuia led Leviathan and fefnir to the entrance, leaving Zero, Ciel, Cerveau behind.  
"Zero, please. Isn't there some way to stop this?" Ciel pleaded.  
"The only way Harpuia will be satisfied is with this final battle." Zero told her, "It has to be done."  
"I get that. But Zero-"  
"Believe in me, Ciel. I'll come back this time. I promise."  
"Good luck Zero." Cerveau spoke up, "We'll observe from the roof." And Zero ran after the Guardians.  
 _Let's do this old friend._ Zero told his companion.

Ciel hurried to the roof with extreme urgency. She did not know what was worst: that the Guardians were dead set on defeating Zero, or that Zero challenged all three at once. Ciel just could see how Zero could win such a battle. But she knew that when Zero was set on something, it was difficult to persuade him otherwise.  
When Ciel arrived, the Guardians had surrounded Zero some ways away from the base entrance. The battle was about to begin.  
"Prepare to be retired Zero." Harpuia announced as the Guardians readied their weapons, "For your actions against Neo Arcadia and Master X, we will dispense our judgement on you."  
Then, all of a sudden, Fefnir charged at Zero with his buster set to grapple. Zero simply flipped over Fefnir, who then dealt his attack to Harpuia instead.  
Recovering in the air, Harpuia yelled, "Watch your attacks!"  
"Sorry boss." Fefnir shrugged. Next, Leviathan swung her harpoon spear at Zero, and was blocked by his Saber.  
As the two continued clashing, Harpuia saw a chance and jetted over to Zero with his sabers ready to cut Zero in half. Pushing Leviathan back, Zero ignited his dash jets and streaked out of the way as Harpuia's attack connected with Leviathan. Out of the corner of his eye, Zero spotted Fefnir shoot flame shots in his direction. Zerojumped out of the way of the attack, letting them hit Leviathan.  
Ciel continued to observe the battle from her vantage point. Now she understood why Zero challenged all three Guardians: he was letting them battle each other while engaging him. Zero had proven his prowess as a Maverick Hunter yet again.  
Just then, Zero deflected some of Leviathan's harpoon shots towards Fefnir with his Saber. Now each Guardian had been hit by at least one of the others attacks.

"Fefnir, Leviathan," Harpuia ordered, "we'll attack him together. On my mark." The three Guardians charged their energies as they surrounded Zero again. When they were ready, Harpuia called out, "FIRE!" And all three Reploids shot at Zero with their projectile attacks.  
"Zero! Look out!" Ciel yelled. But instead, Zero dodged each blast by dashing under them. Then he went to each Guardian and made a series of attacks, pushing them towards each other. When Zero had them clumped, he released a charged Saber strike on all three at once. With it, the battle was over.

As Zero made his way to the worn out Reploids, Harpuia groaned, "Why don't you finish us off? Why keep us alive when you can easily retire us?"  
"That's not my purpose." Zero answered. Harpuia did not understand.  
But then X appeared next to Zero and informed, "Our sole objective was not to defeat you, but rather test you."  
"Test us?!" Harpuia gasped in outrage.  
"To see if you could be considered Maverick Hunters." Zero continued, "To see if you could help us with another threat to the human race."  
"I sense that Weil's evil still lurks." X explained, "And we need you three to combat it. Even with my energy, Zero can't do this alone."  
Harpuia was disgusted that Zero, who claimed to share his body with the real Master X, would ask for his help. He was a Maverick, a Reploid from a legend long since past. Harpuia was not even going to consider siding with him.  
"We'll join you." Leviathan spoke up. Harpuia was shocked.  
But as they limped over to Zero, Harpuia asked, "Wh-What? W-Wh-Why?"  
"Zero has proven himself, Harpuia." Fefnir reasoned, "And we serve Master X to protect the humans. They have both proven themselves, so we will side with him."  
Besides," Leviathan added, "I wasn't really on board with retiring Zero."  
Harpuia could not believe what he was hearing. The Guardians, his allies, were aligning themselves with this Maverick over him! It had to be some kind of trick.

Zero could tell that Harpuia would not be won over easily. But he did not know how else he could win Harpuia's trust.  
But, X's hazy figure knelt down towards Harpuia and told him, "You have endured much Harpuia. Losing to Zero, betrayed by my copy, disgraced by Weil. I can see that your trust has been damaged heavily. And so you are afraid to trust in the Resistance, to trust in those that seek only to help and improve relations between Reploids and humans." Harpuia just growled, which told Zero that X had hit a mark.  
Holding out his hand, Zero offered Harpuia to take it. "I'll show you that you won't face pain with me. That you will find allies who will stand by you, no matter what."  
Harpuia looked at Zero with absolute loathing. The anguish in his eyes displayed a slight hidden fear in them. Harpuia probably wanted to believe both X and Zero, but he didn't know if he could.

But eventually, he took Zero's hand. And X created a flashback in his and Zero's head's, so they both experienced the same thing. Where they were was unclear, for it was all a blank void with ruins all around them. In the midst of the carnage stood X from the past, carrying a red-armored Reploid with his bottom-half missing. Behind them, an energy beam shot out and punched through X and the Reploid's torsos. But the red Reploid held out his buster, and blasted in the direction of the laser beam.  
"During the Maverick Wars," X told Zero and Harpuia, "There had been a virus outbreak that turned many innocent Reploids Maverick. It also caused the Space colony Eurasia to fall towards Earth. Zero and I struggled to stop the colony, and succeeded, but at a terrible price. In the process, you turned Maverick Zero. I had to fight you to free you from Sigma's control. But the fight used up both of our energies. Sigma had taken almost advantage of us until you defended me. We almost lost our lives trying to escape."  
"But you used one last sacrifice to allow me to make it out. And afterwards, when we reunited some time later, our friendship was stronger than ever." As Cyber-Elf X finished, Harpuia and Zero were brought back to the present. Harpuia collapsed to his knees in disbelief, unable to process all he had seen.  
"So, even when he turned against you, you still believed in him." he gasped, still panting from the vision.  
"Harpuia," X comforted, "I would never consider you you or any Reploid as a servant. We are all equals, as are the humans."  
"We fight to protect them because it is what we want to do, not what we are ordered to do." Zero added.  
"No matter what," X finished, "We work to help each other." Harpuia just looked at Zero, with a similar loathing that he had before. But this time, it was softer. Zero could almost interpret as admiration, despite the hidden anger that was given off.  
But before long, Harpuia stood up and told him, "Allow me to join you. At least in this way, I can judge you better than if we were foes." At this, Leviathan and Fefnir cheered. And as Zero noticed Ciel making her way to the group, he knew that things now would only get more complicated.

 **Well, there you have it. Zero beats not one, not even two, but THREE Guardians in one final clash. He might have had help from X, but I don't really think that counts as cheating in this case. And now, the Four Guardians are gonna help the Resistance in their fight for humans and Reploids. Should be smooth sailing from here on out, right?**

 **Stay tuned to find out. Till then, review please.**


	5. Rectify

**And now, we return to Mega Man Zero: Recurrence. With the Four Guardians now siding with the Resistance, we should start to see things settle down for once, right? Well, when you deal with old Mavericks that somehow are back from the brink, something tells you not so much.**

 **What do I mean? Read on and find out.**

 **Again, I do not own Mega Man. That is the property of CAPCOM and related companies.**

It was a weird set of circumstances for Ciel to believe in. First, the Guardians bring Zero back to the Resistance, then Zero is revived by Cyber-Elf X, and finally the Guardians decide to join up with Zero as new members of the Resistance. But the biggest breakthrough for Ciel was that Zero, the Reploid she had grown fondly close to, was back and willing to help the Resistance. But the time for an emotional reunion had to wait.  
In the command center, now manned by the Resistance's two operators, the Guardians and Zero met with Ciel to discuss the issues at hand.  
Centering her emotions, Ciel started by addressing, "Now that we have everything settled, I'd like to give you all a summary of events up to now. Ever since Ragnarok was averted, we attempted to apply the Ciel System, the energy solution that was designed to end the energy crisis, into constructing a new human establishment. At the moment, Neige and several other humans from the Settlement are aiding Resistance troops in Reconstruction."  
"But recently, we encountered an issue." she said in a sorrowful tone, "A few Mavericks have been impeding in the construction effort. They only conduct guerrilla attacks, but we are still unable to push them back."  
"Who are these Mavericks?" Harpuia questioned.  
"There are four." One of the operators spoke, "Stagraff, Hanumachine, Anubias, and... Carft."  
"Craft?" Zero questioned, "But I defeated Craft during the Ragnarok incident."  
"Not only that, "Fefnir butted in, "But those other three shouldn't be around either. What gives?"  
"We are not sure." Ciel told them, "We've only received what witnesses reported. It's unclear as to why they are around again."  
"Still, If those four are the only ones causing a ruckus, we should be able to handle them." Leviathan inputted.  
"Agreed." Harpuia confirmed, "We should take on the Mavericks that were under our command in the past. Maybe they'll stop when they see us."  
"I doubt that will work." Zero spoke, "But it is wise that you face-off against your own soldiers. But I will deal with Craft."  
"I knew you would say that." Ciel responded, "Neige is in the area where Craft has been attacking. She may be of some help." Ciel remembered that Craft and Neige had fallen for each other after an incident in Neo Arcadia when Weil ruled. Though Craft fought for Neige, his methods were unorthodox and intolerable to Neige. But if Craft was back, hopefully his feelings were too.  
"We'll send out each of you to the last known locations on where each Maverick had been located." Ciel informed, "Once there, do what you can to stop these small-scale ambushes." The Guardians were transferred first, each to their ex-subordinate.  
Before Zero transferred, "Zero," Ciel whispered to him, "What are we going to do now? I thought the world would be at peace with Weil finally finished off. Will we ever be at peace?"  
"Ciel," Zero replied, "We can only do what we can at the given moment. Whatever this threat is, we will conquer it." Before Ciel could stall Zero any longer, he ordered the operators to transfer him to his mission.  
Once they did, and Zero teleported, Ciel prayed, "Zero, don't die this time, please."

Fefnir was not sure what to expect once he reached Anubias's area. But with the sand as far as the eye could see, he could tell he was in the right place. And he should know, since he fought with him before. But Fefnir could not piece together why Anubias had returned from the dead, again, to cause havoc. Still, it was his job to dispose of the Maverick. So Fefnir started making his way through the desert in order to find his target.  
One thing Fefnir noted about being a Reploid: you can't rust up or seize up from the sandstorms. After he had traveled a significant distance, a sandstorm suddenly blew right into him. And in the midst of that storm was an old sight: Anubias Necromancess. The jackal-headed Reploid floated over Fefnir's head, wielding a staff that floated around him.  
"Hey, Anubias, is that you?" Fefnir called out.  
Anubias replied in monotone, "Weil. The new order."  
"Huh? Anubias, you thinking alright?" Fefnir exclaimed.  
"Weil. The new order." Anubias repeated. Fefnir could tell that something was wrong, and that he had no choice but to fight him.  
But Anubias saved him the trouble of starting it by calling forth Reploid zombies. With a chuckle, Fefnir blasted the zombies into ashes, only to be met with two pillars that came in on both sides. he used his strength to push against the pillars, but they were too strong. Shouldering the right pillar, Fefnir directed his buster to the ground and created an explosion that jettisoned him out of the way. As he got out, Fefnir spotted Anubias to his left and fired a series of blaze shots. The attack hit its mark, and Anubias soon caught on fire.  
In that instant, Anubias grunted, "What... happened to me?" As he spotted Fefnir below him, he groaned, "Commander? What has happened to me? I feel really hot." And then, Anubias exploded from the damage he took, while Fefnir teleported back to Resistance HQ.

Leviathan was grateful that her destination existed in a lake. Since Stagraff used ice-based attacks, it made sense he would be near the construction's water source. Still, she knew Stagraff would not fight in water. So she made her way through the lake to find him.  
But as she searched, several icicles fell into the water and nearly speared Leviathan. She managed to deflect them with her harpoon spear, but she knew that those were not normal icicles. Breaching the surface, Leviathan ordered, "Stagraff, stand down!" The ice-elk Reploid only stared out into space, unaware of Leviathan's order.  
Instead, he replied, "Weil. The new order."  
"What about Weil? What does he have to do with anything?" Leviathan interrogated.  
But Stagraff repeated, "Weil. The new order." Then he shot more icicles at Leviathan. Deciding it was useless to talk sense, Leviathan concluded that battling was her only option.  
The only problem Leviathan faced was that fighting someone on land while in water was not necessarily a recipe for success. She was actually dodging attacks rather than dealing them. Stagraff continued to use his icicle projectiles and Freeze Breeze attacks to halt Leviathan's progress. Leviathan then dove underwater and made her progress below Stagraff's vertical range. When she reached the shore, Leviathan shot out of the water and landed several blows on Stagraff before he simply froze.  
Stunned, Stagraff grunted, "Forgive me Commander. I... failed." Before he exploded, Stagraff's body split in two at the waistline where Leviathan had slashed him. With her job done, Leviathan transferred back to base.

Harpuia had to admit that the Resistance was committed. As he flew over the construction effort, he could see several humans working with Resistance Reploids to rebuild a new home for both humans and Reploids. If Cyber-Elf X was anything like the original, then maybe his own previous thoughts might have been somewhat Maverick after all. But that was not important to Harpuia right now. Someone was threatening the humans at the construction site, and it is supposedly Hanumachine. Harpuia was not convinced that the sighting was accurate. But at the moment, all he needed to do was find who was causing these disasters. So he flew off into the evening sky, and was immediately greeted by a flying fireball that contained a monkey-looking Reploid inside.  
As soon as Hanumachine halted his attack and landed on a tall construction spire, Harpuia knew immediately that those witnesses were not lying. Still, he had a job to do, and that was to eliminate any Mavericks that were harming humans.  
"Hanumachine, stand down now or you will be retired." Harpuia warned.  
Hanumachine's only reply was, "Weil. The new order." Harpuia quickly became puzzled. Why did Weil have anything to do with this? He died when Zero stopped Ragnaraok. But then again, how was Hanumachine alive when Zero defeated him so many times before? But then, Hanumachine saved him the trouble of starting a fight by enveloping himself in fire and charging at Harpuia.  
Harpuia dodged the effort and attempted to retaliate. But Hanumachine blocked his dual sabers with a flame bowstaff. Then Hanumachine began to weigh down on Harpuia, and they plummeted thousands of feet towards the ground. Harpuia grunted and struggled to shake Hanumachine off of him, but the chimp Reploid stayed firmly planted on top of him. As the ground drew closer, sparks of fire began to form all over Hanumachine as he readied his fire charge attack. With much effort, Harpuia crossed his two sabers in front of him, calling down several lightning streaks to strike Hanumachine from above. And as they did, Hanumachine retreated off of Harpuia, who stopped his descent with his jets. Then he blazed towards Hanumachine from below, and slashed away at the Maverick.  
Once Harpuia made his final attack, Hanumachine gasped and groaned, "I'm sorry... Master Harpuia. Somehow,.. he managed to take control of me. That Maverick... Ze..ro." Hanumachine split in half from his left shoulder to his right foot, and finally exploded.

This was becoming more and more bothersome for harpuia. Why would Hanumachine talk about Weil, then say that Zero was controlling him? He knew Zero was a true Reploid after X bonded with him.  
"What did Hanumachine mean then?" Harpuia pondered, "What was he trying to say about Zero controlling him?" But then, a thought occurred to him that had been nagging him about Zero. "Maybe he did survive the crash. This must have all been a trick!" With that thought, Harpuia transferred back to Resistance Base. Once he left, a shadowy figure looked up at where Harpuia was originally. The figure's only notable feature was a blond ponytail sticking out from the back of his helmet.

 **Oh boy! I sense trouble on the horizon. And not just for Zero. He can never seem to catch a break, can he?**

 **Stay tuned for more. Till then, review and fave, please.**


	6. Respite

**Sorry this hasn't been posted very regularly. School is being a real pain. Especially Chemistry. And I used to love Chemistry so much!**

 **Well, moaning aside, here we find things starting to not make much sense. First, Craft goes out of control in a battle with Zero, then Harpuia accuses Zero of deceiving everyone after his run-in with Hanumachine, and then we run into three familiar figures.**

 **Whoops! Almost spoiled it there. Better read on to see what I mean.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man Zero or its related content.**

Zero wandered around a series of small tents and trucks where the humans and Reploids were currently residing. According to HQ, Niege would meet him here to discuss Craft's activities. As Zero was strolling past the construction crew's temporary homes, a human boy ran in front of him and blocked his path.  
"Hey, you're Zero, right?" the boy asked, "That legendary Reploid who beat Weil?"  
"That is me." Zero replied.  
"Awesome! It's so cool that you came back." the boy cheered loudly, "But why didn't you come back before?" Zero thought on how to respond to the tyke's question.  
He was about to answer when a woman's voice rang out, "Because he ended up in some other part of the world. And it took him a while to get back." Zero turned around to find a human with short-red hair, a tan shirt and ivy colored combat pants.  
"Oh, hi Ms. Niege." the young one greeted cheerfully. Then he raced away.  
"Been a long time, Zero." Niege said as she approached him, "I was beginning to doubt you would return. And you still owe me that interview." Zero didn't respond to that remark.  
Instead, he turned to face Niege, and asked, "Is Craft really back?"  
With a heavy sigh, Niege's only response was, "Follow me."

Niege led Zero through the rest site as she explained the situation to him. Craft had only appeared very recently, more recent than the other three Mavericks. He did very little damage to the construction site itself. But the more distinct issue Niege told Zero was that every time he appeared, Craft repeated a single line: "Weil. The new order."  
"It's strange." Niege pondered, "Craft almost seems to act like he was possessed." Niege waited for Zero to respond. But he continued to simply listen. Until,  
"How often did Craft attack?" he inquired.  
"At least once a day, Craft would appear after a missile landed here." In that instant, Zero rushed Niege out of the way as a missile streaked towards where they were just standing. Zero shielded Niege from the explosion. But once it was done, the two looked on at the crater that it created.  
"Like that?" Zero inquired.  
"Yes." Niege replied, "But usually, he would be anywhere nearby." Zero did notice that Craft was not anywhere nearby. But that did not mean that he wasn't somewhere. So without another word, Zero forged into the settlement.

After a while, Zero finally spotted Craft near a large crane. The Reploids nearby were severely wounded, but alive.  
"Craft." Zero said as he approached the caped Reploid still standing. Craft turned to face his pursuer, with a blank expression set on him. His bulky, camo-green armor seemed to grow darker as the day wore on. Craft's human moved too robotically for him to be doing it himself.  
"Weil. The new order." was his only reply.  
 _Craft isn't acting on his own._ X came in through Zero's thoughts, _He seems to be under hypnosis. Someone else is making him do all this.  
So what do we do?_ Zero replied.  
 _We need to understand why he is acting this way. Then we have to weaken him until whatever is controlling him loses its hold._ X suggested. Zero wasn't eager to fight Craft again, but weakening sounded like a better idea. But then Craft brought his cannon out and blasted Zero back.

When Zero was able to recover, Craft had already launched more missiles at him. With his Z-Saber, Zero destroyed the missiles as they approached him. When the last missile was dealt with, Zero brought his Saber in front of him just in time to block Craft's projectile knife attack. Zero shrugged the blade away, and raced in to strike back at Craft. The two Reploids exchanged blow after blow, dodging and blocking and dealing attacks. But neither was giving the other an edge.  
Zero eventually got Craft into a clash-lock, pressing his Saber against the cannon at his assailant. The battle was beginning to wear Zero down, as did Craft. Parts of them had been cut and smeared with blast marks.  
 _I don't know how long I can keep this up X._ Zero thought to his friend, _Craft is still as strong as when I first met him.  
Keep this up._ X told him, _I'll try something._ Then Zero noticed a blue flash traveling through his Saber into Craft's temple. Once it occurred, Craft's body went slack. Zero could only assume that X was trying to reconfigure Craft's operating system. But eventually, the blue flash returned to Zero's Saber as well as X's power. Then, Craft fell back, as if someone switched him off.  
 _He'll be alright._ X assured, _I managed to disconnect what was controlling him._  
"Could you trace the anomaly back to its source?" Zero inquired.  
 _No. The data had been eroded. Someone was careful not to be traced._ X told him. But at least for now, Craft wouldn't be harming anyone.  
But that still left the question of who or what was causing this. Why would Craft, along with the other three Mavericks, be attacking the human establishment? Was it really Weil who was causing this? No, impossible. Zero stopped Weil back on Ragnarok. There was no way the demented scientist could be alive. Besides, Zero had also died when the satellite made re-entry. There had to have been somebody else pulling the strings.

Coming upon the blasted clearing, Niege went over to Craft and fell to her knees in dismay.  
"He'll be alright." Zero assured, "X just disconnected whoever was controlling him."  
"X?" Niege wondered, "How did X have anything to do with this?" To answer her question, X's hazy figure appeared next to Zero.  
"I'm sorry Niege." X spoke solemnly, "I tried my best to make sure humans and Reploids could live together when I was gone. But I failed, and a copy of me ruined that possibility. And now, history is beginning to repeat itself once more."  
Stunned, Niege asked, "Are you... THE X? The legendary Reploid from the Maverick Wars?"  
"The very one." Zero complied, "X is the reason I am here now."  
A long pause followed, before Niege suggested, "Why don't you explain things to me later. Let's get Craft to the maintenance bay and see why he acted the way he did."  
"Right." Zero agreed, then he ordered, "Operator, transport!" And Niege, Zero, and Craft were teleported to Resistance Base.

Upon arrival, Zero saw that the Guardians had already returned from their missions. But they were quite surprised when Zero returned with Craft and Niege.  
"What did you bring that Maverick here for?!" Leviathan challenged, "Shouldn't he be scrapped by now?"  
"X helped him recover from what was controlling him." Zero told them, "We're bringing him back to return him to normal."  
Understanding his reasons, Ciel ordered two Resistance troopers, "Escort Craft and Niege to the maintenance wing immediately."  
Right away commander." they answered. So they helped Niege bring Craft to maintenance, and Zero gave his mission report.  
"Strange." Fefnir spoke after he finished, "Same thing happened with Anubias. He went on about Weil and this new order, up until I blasted him."  
"The same here with Stagraff." Leviathan informed, "That can't be a coincidence."  
"But why would they be saying something like that?" Ciel wondered, "Is Weil really back?"  
"Impossible." Zero stated, "If I didn't survive Ragnarok, Weil shouldn't have either."  
"Says the Reploid back from the dead." Harpuia spat.  
"Good point." Fefnir began, "But that was because X-" But he stopped himself when he realized that Harpuia was being hostile towards Zero.  
"Tell me, Zero." Harpuia inquired, "Did you really die in that crash? Or was that just a front to cover some ulterior motive?"  
"A front?!" Leviathan gasped, "What are you going on about Harpuia?"  
"Answer the question Zero! And don't even think about using X to escape your fate!" But Zero didn't respond. And he had no real need to. He figured Harpuia still wasn't prone to work alongside him, and still believed he was Maverick. Zero needed to let Harpuia get his frustration out. "ANSWER ME!" Harpuia threatened, drawing his sabers.  
Invoked with the need to defend Zero, Ciel put herself in front of him and demanded, "That's enough Hapruia! Stand down now!"  
"You don't command me." Harpuia growled, "Now stand aside, or I'll take you down with him."  
"Harpuia stop!" Fefnir barked as he and Leviathan barred his path, "What's gotten into you?!"  
Appearing next to Zero, X explained, "Harpuia is acting out of doubt he holds from Hanumachine."  
"From Hanumachine?" Fefnir quizzed.  
Seething, Harpuia threatened, "I don't need to explain myself to you."  
"Harpuia has been led to believe that Zero is responsible for Hanumachine and the others revival and Maverick attacks. He's convincing himself that Zero is the cause for all these recent Maverick attacks."  
"You would seriously believe the words of a Maverick?! Harpuia!" Leviathan scolded.  
"I... I don't know! But what makes you two think Zero can be trusted?!"  
"We don't need a reason. Not after all we witnessed!" Fefnir argued. Tensions were beginning to mount between the Guardians, so much so that Ciel feared a fight would erupt.

But then, "Well, isn't that precious?" came a voice, "The Guardians are squabbling like little children."  
"You disgrace our name, traitors." came another familiar voice.  
"I'm surprised you're all still alive." yet another voice came, "Especially you, Zero." Suddenly, on the big monitor, appeared three Reploids. One looked to be a ninja in black armor; another wore a purple cloak, and had one eye covered; and the third looked a lot like X.  
"No way! Phantom!" Leviathan exclaimed.  
"Elpizo!" Fefnir roared.  
"Master X?" Harpuia gasped, "No, Copy X."  
"Good to know you remember us so well." Elpizo laughed.  
"How are you all alive?!" Ciel demanded, "Zero defeated you!"  
"He did. That fact is undeniable." Phantom stated.  
"We have been r-returned, thanks t-to Weil's p-power." Copy X elaborated.  
"How?! Weil's dead!" Fefnir argued.  
"We don't need to tell you, traitor." Phantom scorned.  
"Well Zero, l-looks like we were both re-revived from the dead."  
"So it appears."  
"And y-you have been bonded with that weak R-Reploid remnant. A p-pity, isn't it? I am amazed h-he is still a-alive."  
"And I wonder why your usefulness hasn't ended yet. For a weak copy."  
"W-Weak copy?! I would say the same about you and your body."  
"What of my body?"  
"That you are the true fake!" The room was silent, not a being stirred. Even Cyber-Elf X was silent alongside his friend. Zero didn't deny that his body wasn't his true one. In fact, his real body had been taken, by another of Weil's creations. But that mattered little anymore.  
"You are still as weak as the first time we fought."  
"W-What?!"  
"I share the memories of the true X, and he never resorted to your means. That was his strength, and others were envious of it. Even you, Copy X."  
"Quite the way with words, eh Zero?" Elpizo laughed.  
"Don't go thinking you're all hot stuff either, Maverick!" Fefnir grunted.  
"If you are all with Weil, don't expect any mercy from us." Leviathan told them.  
"We shall see who the real Mavericks are soon enough." Phantom commented.  
"Kn-Know this, Resistance." Copy X proclaimed, "We shall come for you. Be prepared, fo-for no mercy shall come to you th-then. I swear it." And with that, they cut off the communication line.  
"Copy X... is back?!" Harpuia muttered, shell-shocked by these revelations.  
Sensing the strife in the room, Ciel suggested, "Everyone, get some rest. We will work to identify Copy X and the others locations in the meantime."  
"Good idea. I feel a little out of it." Fefnir responded.  
"Me too." Leviathan added, "We'll take Harpuia with us." With that, the Guardians left the command center for some much needed rest.

Later that night, Zero was leaving Cerveau's lab after some much needed maintenance and picking up a new weapon. As he was passing Ciel's room, he noticed the door was open a smidge, and the light was still on. He went inside to see what she was up to.  
He spotted her asleep at her desk, scraps of paper and mechanical pieces strewn around her. Zero figured she had been pulling another late night researching something of importance. Deciding it would be best to do so, Zero went over and gently carried her in his arms. Then he set her down on her bed without disturbing her. She looked... peaceful, sleeping the way she did. Her resting there reminded him of their first meeting in that old abandoned laboratory. She had been so desperate to find him, she put herself in great danger so that she could save Reploids from Copy X's iron-fisted rule.  
Zero didn't need to go anywhere at the moment, so he leaned against the wall on the opposite side. As he watched over Ciel, Zero thought back on all the times he and Ciel had been together. Even for him, it was clear that Ciel did not just believe in him. She had feelings for him. He would have to be blind not to notice this fact. Somehow, that thought made him chuckle as he watched over her through the night.

 **See what I mean? Craziness. I mean, Phantom, Elpizo, and Copy X, ALIVE?! This is getting monotonous. And ridiculous.**

 **And there's a little touching scene at the end with Zero and Ciel. Lol. Don't forget to review, and I hoped you enjoyed.**


	7. Rend

**Hey there! Things begin to get intense in this chapter. For reasons I'll elaborate on at the end. But let's just say, I'm probably gonna really push the envelope in this chapter. But right now, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man or anything related to the series. All material is the rightful property of CAPCOM.**

 _Fear. That was what was going through Ciel's head. A fear she remembered as she found herself in a very familiar situation. She was back in the abandoned laboratory, caught in the iron-grip of a Golem Mechanaloid. Zero was on the ground, trying to shoot the Mechanaloid into submission.  
"No Zero, don't!" Ciel pleaded, "You can't beat a Golem with a Buster!" Despite the number of hits he took, Zero still fought with all his might. But he was losing, no matter how much effort he put into the fight. Then, one of the Golem's lasers cut off Zero's right arm. And another sliced off his other arm with the Buster. The Golem slowly approached the wounded warrior, savoring the grim look the legendary Reploid gave it. Then, as Ciel looked on, it drew its arm above Zero, then slammed it down._

Ciel awoke with shock from the nightmare she was just having. Her heart was racing uncontrollably, her hand trembled vigorously, and she sweated profusely. She could still feel the fear she had from that incident. Zero may have been the Resistance's only hope to achieve peace between humans and Reploids, but was it really right to keep sending him into danger?  
Then, the emergency alarm blared, startling Ciel out of her thoughts.  
 _Attention, all personal report to battle stations. Prepare for immediate confrontation._ the operator alerted. Startled, Ciel looked outside as the Four Guardians passed by. But where was Zero? Figuring he was already at the command center, Ciel decided to head there herself.

In the command center, Zero had just been briefed about the mission. As he was about to head out, Hapruia and the others arrived.  
"Going somewhere, Zero?" Harpuia inquired, the edge in his voice not lost from yesterday.  
"Copy X has appeared between the base and the construction effort." Zero reported, "I am going to face him, and see what he wants."  
"Wait, why are you going to do that?" Leviathan asked.  
"I wouldn't trust that Maverick if I were you." Fefnir grunted.  
"I don't."  
"Then why are you going out to meet him?!" the red guardian demanded.  
Facing them, Zero answered, "To find out all these connections to Weil."  
Appearing next to him, X informed further, "With all these past foes returning, we need to discover their link to Weil. This might also help confirm if Weil is still alive, or if he truly did perish."  
"You sound like you doubt yourself." Harpuia questioned.  
"There is still much I don't know. Even so, for the future of humans and Reploids, we need to face this enemy." A moment of silence passed among them, letting X's words sink in about the matter of meeting his copy.  
When finally, Fefnir chuckled, "Alright. Then we'd better get going."  
Before the others could comply, Zero told them, "Only I will go. Stay and guard the base."  
"Huh? Why?!"  
Then Leviathan pieced together, "In case this is a trick to lure us away and leave the Resistance defenseless. Good thinking."  
"So you don't trust him after all." Harpuia smirked, "You are something else Zero."  
With X re-merging with him, Zero ordered, "Operator, initiate transfer!"

But before they could, Ciel came rushing in and cried out, "Wait! Halt transfer!" Surprised, the Four Guardians moved out of the way as Ciel ran into the command center. She approached Zero, panting from her run to catch him. After having recovered, Ciel requested, "Zero, why must you leave? Why must you keep fighting like this, when you no longer need to? Please, let someone else go in your stead."  
"Ciel..."  
"Let Harpuia go. Or Leviathan. Even Fefnir must be better suited for this task. But not you. Anyone but you."  
Upon hearing her words, Harpuia stepped up and offered, "Then, I will go instead." Before anyone could ask why, he reasoned, "Don't go getting the wrong idea. This isn't for you. I still don't trust Zero after what I was told."  
"Unfortunately, it's out of our hands." Zero pointed out, "Copy X made a clear demand for me to meet him. If I don't go, more danger will follow."  
"And you seriously trust that Maverick?! After all he's done?!" Fefnir retaliated.  
"Fefnir's right. We already figured that this is a set up." Leviathan reminded.  
Even so, Zero merely replied, "Which is why I entrust the base defense to you. I know you will manage without me." As he was about to resume transfer, Ciel conducted a last ditch effort to dissuade him.  
Flinging herself onto him, she pleaded, "Zero, no! Please don't do this!" Her action made the whole room gasp in shock. The Four Guardians were baffled that a human would try to keep a Reploid like Zero from doing his job, and in such a way as she was conducting herself. Even the operators were stunned by this outburst.  
"Zero, this has to stop!" she cried, "The fight is over. You don't need to keep putting yourself in harm's way for our sake anymore. Please Zero! I... I..." Zero didn't do anything while Ciel pleaded to him. He just stood there, frozen, as if processing what was going on.  
Then, X came in, _Zero, we're running out of time. We need to go._ Zero understood, but matters now went beyond to just fighting Mavericks. He had to assure Ciel somehow, or else he couldn't continue fighting for those that believed in him.  
Grasping Ciel by the shoulders, he spoke, "Ciel, as long as there are those that wish to do harm, I have to keep fighting. No matter what, I have to stop these Mavericks whenever they appear."  
"I know. But please, just this once..."  
"Believe in me, Ciel." Those words, the same ones he spoke before Ragnarok disintegrated upon re-entry, made Ciel still. And, she felt afraid. Afraid of what would happen to him if he went out again. Zero let her go, and had Harpuia take Ciel back so he could transfer.  
"Operator, resume transfer."  
"Understood! All personal, prepare for transfer."  
"Preparations for transfer complete."  
"Transfer!" And Zero was warped away.  
When he vanished, Ciel held a fist over her heart, and whispered, "Zero, don't let it happen again."

Once Zero finished teleporting to the rendezvous, he spotted Copy X waiting for him.  
"So, you f-finally come, Zero." he greeted.  
The original X appeared beside Zero, and inquired, "So, you were brought back to life once more?"  
"I was." Copy X replied, "To fulfill Master W-Weil's dream of pr-prosperity for all humans."  
"So, Weil is dead after all? He perished like I did on Ragnarok?" Zero assumed.  
"Yes, he is dead. For now." That surprised Zero, but he didn't buy it on word alone. Something was off. "You s-see, Zero," Copy X continued, "Weil knew he might p-perish. In fact, he had been pl-planning for such a time. He h-had all the pieces i-in place from the very beginning."  
"Impossible." Zero grunted.  
"Not a-at all. Why, h-his plan has a-already begun."  
As if on cue, a transmission came in from the base. _Zero, return to base!_ the operator reported urgently, _The Resistance is under Maverick attack! Harpuia and the other guardians are doing their best to hold them off, but we are still overpowered._ So this had been a set up. Copy X just wanted to pull Zero away so that his forces could attack the base. That much he and X anticipated prior to their arrival. But to what end was this attack being conducted?  
Deciding it was best to return for now, Zero ordered, "Transfer me back!"  
 _We are unable to._ they told him, _All remaining power is being used to hold off the four Maverick commanders.  
_ "Zero," X came in, "I'm afraid the situation is only getting worse. The enemy force seems to be moving towards the center of the base." After that, X returned into Zero in preparation for their mission.  
"Looks like this fight is far from over." he spoke to the copy. Then he dashed for the base.  
"On the contrary," Copy X said after he left, "This fight has already ended. You are just fighting a losing war."

The smaller Pantheon Mavericks were a cinch to bust through, especially for someone of Zero's caliber. Numbers mattered little against his skill and ability. He moved with great haste, slicing through their numbers and making his way to the battle-ridden Resistance base. Along the way, X tried to connect to the base in some form or way using everything he could. But, communication seemed to have been cut off. With no time to waste, Zero rushed through the army of Mavericks as best as he could.  
Just when he was on his final approach to the base perimeter, a lone Reploid with white armor stood in his way. By the model, Zero recognized it as one of Weil's Numbers, Cubit Foxtar. She wasn't necessarily a problem for Zero, but fighting her would eat up precious time that he could be using to return to the base defense.  
"My my, don't we know a little too much today." Foxtar snided, "Copy X certainly has a big mouth when it comes to Weil's plans. I can't let you get away now that you know more than you should." Then, the Reploid transformed, and became what looked like an orange, fox-like Reploid. "Here, let me put the relic out of his misery." But just as she was about to attack, something grappled her from behind, and blasted her past Zero. After committing the deed, Fefnir stood ready to fight, facing one of Weil's Numbers with a fierce expression.  
"Zero, get going! I'll deal with her." he barked. Zero didn't argue, and dashed off.  
As she recovered, Foxtar demanded, "You dare stand against Weil's new order?! Fool!"  
Chuckling, Fefnir responded, "The only fool around here is you. Do you really think anything Weil came up with is gonna prevail? Let me show you who truly can oppose a Maverick like him." With that, the fight was on.

Despite that Fefnir had good defense as well as powerful Buster capabilities, Foxtar had the power to control fire and direct it her way. She would summon nine small flames around herself and shoot them at the guardian, or use fire to vanish and damage Fefnir before reappearing somewhere else. Her somewhat "mystical" prowess kept the red guardian at bay quite well, keeping him from dealing many hits on her.  
With that in mind, Fefnir decided to change things up a bit. Pulling out both Busters, he shot several shots upward while Cubit Foxtar was using her vanishing technique. Right at the moment when she reappeared, the shots exploded and began raining fire down on her. Unable to avoid it, Cubit Foxtar tried deflecting the shots with her fireballs. That gave Fefnir the opening he needed, as he charged in and grappled her. Charging up his energy, Fefnir pinned the Maverick to the ground, and blasted the finishing blow to her.  
"How can you defy Weil... when his plan... is almost... complete?" she gasped.  
Letting go, Fefnir grunted, "Because, I don't listen to Mavericks." And with that, Cubit Foxtar exploded.

After leaving Fefnir to handle the boss, Zero made his way toward the base. Time was not on his side, as he noticed wounded Resistance soldiers lay all around the path he took. This army had been far more cunning than previously calculated, yet they had no intention of fighting the Resistance or going after him. There was another goal at play here, Zero figured as much. But he couldn't bother himself with the question of what that was right now.  
 _Zero, take the water way._ X alerted, _There are too many Mavericks to handle at the main entrance. Use the water route to get into the base.  
_ "Understood." Zero acknowledged. Changing course, he jumped into the lake near the base, only to be met by more Mavericks. Luckily, this wasn't something he couldn't handle. Using a combination of his Buster and Saber, Zero rushed through the wall of aquatic Mavericks, not even stopping to catch a breath. With the force eliminated, Zero made it to the reservoir. But lying in wait for him was another white Reploid. But this one looked slightly different from the last encounter, and Zero recognized him as Volteel Biblio of Weil's Numbers.  
"Move aside." Zero ordered, "I have no business with you."  
"Oh, so just because you bond with another relic and are revived from the dead, you think you are so great?" Biblio retorted, "Hmph! What a nuisance."  
At that moment, Leviathan came up from where Zero entered, and spat, "Not any more of a nuisance than you."  
"Leviathan, will you handle him?" Zero wondered.  
"Doesn't matter." she told him, "He's a Maverick, and I don't tolerate Mavericks. You go on ahead. Harpuia is holding the final line of defense."  
"Don't do anything reckless." With that, Zero passed Biblio by, and made his way further into the base.  
Transforming into a dark-blue eel with two electric cable-like tails, Volteel Biblio griped, "Now to finish you, then pursue that upstart."  
With a playful giggle, Leviathan warned, "Better watch yourself. If you couldn't defeat Zero, then you have no chance against me."

Enraged, Biblio made the first attack, charging at Leviathan in a fury. She dodged, but really didn't need to as he seemed to phase past her and into a hole in the wall. Confused, Leviathan floated in the middle of the resevoir in anticipation of her opponent's next move. She never saw it coming, as Biblio zapped her from behind using his cable-tails. He did this three more times before Leviathan got wise to the tactic. When Biblio peeked his head out from the hole in the ground, Leviathan surprised him with Harpoon shots. On the next run, she summoned ice that floated down, not only cancelling his electric attack, but also hit the Maverick himself. Biblio was about to come out and make things personal when Leviathan charged at him and sliced him in half with her harpoon spear.  
"No! Why... do you... defy Weil?" he grunted.  
"Simple." Leviathan scoffed, "He's a Maverick. That's all there is." With that, Biblio exploded.

Jumping out of the reservoir, Zero found that there were even more Mavericks inside the base. Most of them were just scanning for foes, but clearly they were searching for something. Whatever the case may have been, Zero needed to stop the attack, and ensure the Resistance's survival.  
Before he jumped into a fight this time, Zero asked his partner, "X, can you get in contact with anyone in the base?"  
 _I'm attempting every possible channel, but no one is receiving._ X told him, _This does not bode well.  
_ "Keep trying. I'll press on." And so he did, slashing Pantheons and other Mavericks patrolling the inside of the base. Zero figured his best bet was to reach the command center, so he took the lift up to the floor where the entrance was. When he arrived, he found Harpuia facing off against what looked like a green, praying-mantis Reploid. Deathtanz Mantisk, another of Weil's Numbers.  
"Took you long enough." Harpuia seethed, sabers drawn from fighting this foe.  
"What's the status?" Zero requested, not even registering the remark.  
"Elpizo and Phantom went on ahead. They might still be in the command center."  
"Right. Can you hold him off in the meantime?"  
"What do you take me for?!"  
"Hey you!" Mantisk knickered, "Chikachikachika. Don't think I'll let you ignore me after last time." Zero considered moving past this Maverick too, but he saw that Harpuia was pretty damaged. Despite Harpuia's skill, Mantisk was not a foe to mess around with. His scythe-like arms were no joking matter.  
Taking a stance between them, Zero ordered, "Rest up. I'll take it from here."  
But then, Harpuia stood and retaliated, "I will not have my duty stripped by the likes of you! I am a warrior, a proud defender of humanity!"  
"Pride won't help you here. We need everyone at their best. Now stand back."  
Getting agitated by this quarrel, Mantisk roared, "Well?! Chikachika. Are we fighting or not?!"

Standing next to Zero, Harpuia informed, "Zero, there's another reason why I won't stand down. When we fell under attack, we noticed that all the Mavericks were seeking something in the center of the base. Or rather, someone. Before I left, Dr. Ciel gave me this order to give to you: 'Return to my side, no matter what.' Those were her words to you." This puzzled Zero a bit. Ciel often put the needs of the Resistance above all else, which was why he took on most of the Resistance's missions. Why would she order him to withdraw in an attack like this?  
"Don't let the commander down." Harpuia finished, "You'll never live it down if you do." Deciding there had to have been a reason behind the order, Zero confirmed what he had been told to do, and dashed past Mantisk before the Maverick could attack him.

Flying up into the air, Harpuia taunted, "Now, with that out of way, shall we get on with it?"  
"Grr!" was Mantisk's only reply. He made the first move by launching one of his scythes along the ground. When it was right under Hapruia, the blade charged upward. Harpuia dodged, then dove to slash at the Maverick. Mantisk blocked, and eagerly waited for his blade to return. But Harpuia pressed on, slashing away until he was forced to dodge by the blade's return. He then summoned lightning bolts down to attack, but Mantisk seemed unfazed. He jumped into the air, then leaped down towards the guardian. Harpuia dove underneath the Maverick to avoid it, then turned around and sliced him in half with a quick dash.  
"No!.. Lord Weil... will return... You'll see... Chikachikaaaa!" he groaned.  
After he exploded, Harpuia knelt down from his injuries and muttered, "I hate this. But Zero... it's all up to you for now."

The instant Zero entered the room, he found that trouble was already there. The area was deserted, save for three figures on the opposite side of the room. Phantom and Elpizo stood attentive as he entered, Ciel firmly in the hands of the ex-Resistance commander. Already, things looked rather bleak.  
"Well, look who finally decided to show." Elpizo laughed, restraining Ciel's struggling quite efficiently, " I was afraid you wouldn't arrive."  
"Let Ciel go." Zero ordered, "This doesn't have to involve innocents."  
"You are in no position to make demands." Phantom pointed out, "If I were you, I'd stand down." Zero didn't make any attempts to rescue, but he didn't comply either. He just stood right where he was, gauging the situation carefully.  
X appeared next to him, and scorned, "I'm appalled at you, Elpizo. You would dare harm such life that you once fought alongside, for power?"  
"Well, it appears the relic is still alive." Elpizo chuckled, "Though, not for long with who you bonded with."  
"And Phantom," X continued, "How can you condone turning against humanity?"  
With nary an expression, Phantom replied, "I do not harm humans. I merely seek to eliminate Mavericks."  
"Why are you after Ciel?" Zero asked.  
"Right down to the point. That's the Zero I remember." Elpizo grinned, "If you must know, we need Ciel for the grand design."  
"Grand design?"  
"Yes. You can't very well have an army without a leader. And dear Ciel will provide the means for that."  
"I'll never help you!" Ciel scolded, "I will only fight for the betterment of humans and Reploids!"  
"Of course. But who says you'll have a choice in the matter?"  
"Elpizo, that's enough!" Phantom growled threateningly.  
"Goodness! Almost let the cat out of the bag. But know this, Zero and X, you will soon see the new world come to be very soon."  
Ciel had heard enough. Freeing an arm, she elbowed Elpizo in the gut and tried to escape. But, without warning, Phantom held a shiruken to her neck, stopping her progress.  
"Resistance is futile." he told her.  
"Zero, help me."  
 _X, any ideas?_ Zero thought to his partner.  
 _I'm afraid our hands are tied._ X informed, _If we try anything, Phantom will be the first to react. We are powerless to stop them._ Zero had to agree there. Elpizo and Phantom played them well, and Copy X must have orchestrated the whole attack.  
Having recovered, Elpizo restrained Ciel once more and smirked, "I seem to have hit a nerve. Tell me, commander, have you been hiding something from us? Something... important?"  
Suddenly, X barked out, "Ciel, don't say anything!"  
"Well now, I'm even more curious to hear it. Go ahead, tell us." All became still. Only the beeping of the computers echoing in the room were heard. The suspense was palpable to all in the room. And then, a tear trailed down Ciel's cheek.

"Zero, I'm afraid." she said, a quiver evident in her voice, "I've been afraid for the longest time. I never wanted to let you know, and risk everything the Resistance has stood for."  
"Ciel..." Zero muttered to himself.  
"I believed in you Zero. Ever since we found you, I have always believed in you. But, for a while now, I began to realize it was more than that, especially after you disappeared two years ago. You... were more than just a legendary Reploid. You meant more to me than that. Zero, I..."  
"Enough!" Phantom interrupted coldly, "This useless drabble has dragged on long enough."  
"And just when we got to the critical moment." Elpizo sighed playfully, "Well, now we'll see if Zero lives up to his legend. Oh dear, the blood that will gush on your hands at the end of this. Looks like history will repeat once more, huh X?"  
"We will not let you get away with this!" X responded.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. We already did." And just as they began to teleport, Ciel cried out, "ZEROOO!" And they were gone.

In their stead came another of Weil's Numbers. This one wore a cape and looked like some kind of gentleman. Zero identified him as Devilbat Schilt.  
"Well, that was overly dramatic." Schilt yawned, "What kind of human fusses over a century-old piece of junk?" Neither X nor Zero responded to this taunt. "How rude! I suppose I'll have to deal with those manners of yours myself." Then he transformed into a dark-purple Reploid with a bat-head and wings that draped around him like his cape. "Weil's new world has no need for two relics like you." Schilt scorned, "Time to join the scrap heap."  
But before the Maverick engaged, X consoled, "Zero, do not hesitate. We may yet be able to save Ciel. But you must not waver." Zero did not respond immediately. Rather, he looked at his hand, and recalled how Ciel's feelings about him came to be during their time in the Resistance. And, he remembered Niege and Craft, and how they had cared for each other, much like how Ciel felt about him.  
"Zero?" X inquired.  
Readying himself to fight, Zero told him, "Let's take care of this, then we'll go after Ciel." Satisfied with his friend's answer, X re-merged with him.

The instant the battle began, Schilt vanished. Zero didn't panic though, as he waited for him to reappear. When he did, Schilt shot out bat drones that Zero cut through. But before he was done, the Maverick vanished again. When he reappeared again, Schilt shot out pulses that Zero dodged by dashing.  
When he faded again, he cackled, "So ends another legend." However, X indicated where he would appear next. Charging his energy, Zero aimed his Buster above him, and stunned Schilt with a charge shot. Pressing his advantage, Zero dashed at him and landed several fast Saber slashes, ending in a rising slash that split Devilbat Schilt in two.  
"Urk! Preposterous!" the Maverick groaned, "But, it matters not. Soon, your anguish will be complete." With that, he promptly exploded, ending the attack on the base. But not everything ended pleasantly. Zero had another mission: to track down where Elpizo and Phantom had taken Ciel.  
"X, we need to find Ciel." he said sternly.  
Appearing in front of him, X elaborated, "I wish I could track them Zero, but something seems to be hiding them. I'm afraid I can't find Elpizo or Phantom anywhere." This definitely set things back. With no way of tracking them, it would only be a matter of time before Copy X would enact his plan. But what were they planning to do with Ciel anyway?  
Entering the command center, Niege observed the state of the command center, and spotted Zero in the center.  
"What happened here?!" she gasped, "Was there a fight?" Zero and X remained silent. And it was then that Niege took notice to another matter. "Zero, where's Ciel?"  
Turning to face her, Zero answered, "Elpizo ad Phantom have captured Ciel."  
"Elpizo and... Phantom? The ex-commander of the Resistance and one of the Four Guardians... took her?"  
"I'm afraid so." X sighed with regret, "And I have no means to track down where they went."  
Niege took a little time to process what had been said, before muttering, "So that's what Craft was talking about." Seeing the confused look on Zero's face, she informed, "Craft recovered a little while ago, but didn't stay to rest. He said he had to follow a trail for you. I tried stopping him, but he rushed off anyway. Now I know why." This could work out well in their favor. Zero found that Craft had made things very possible for them to get back on track.  
"Can you contact Craft?" Zero asked.  
"Y-Yes." she stuttered, "In fact, he patched a channel through the Resistance's comm system so he could report what he found."  
"Monitor his status, and have him relay anything he uncovers to the base." Understanding the directions, Niege hurried out. When she left, X noticed Zero's fist tighten into a fist. And he only hoped Elpizo was wrong, and that history did not repeat itself. For Zero's sake.

 **Aaaaaand, there we go. Wait, WHAT?! Ciel gets kidnapped?! Well, dang, is that bad. Not just because the Resistance is out a leader, but also for Zero. Dude really can't catch a break, no matter what era he's in. Ouch man!**

 **If anyone remembers X4 and Zero's story there, you'll know why X is worried for his friend. If not, I'll let you take a guess as to why that is.**

 **And now, stay tuned for more craziness coming to Megaman Zero: Recurrence.**


	8. Resurgence

**Well, after that last battle with the Mavericks, you'd think the Resistance would bite back with a vengeance, with Zero and the Four Guardians at the helm, right? Well, you'd be right. But, that isn't the case in this instance. As usual, something else has to go wrong beyond what already did.**

 **Mega Man is not of my belonging. It is the property of CAPCOM.**

 **Enjoy!**

*Two months after the attack on the Resistance Base...*

Operations were progressing feverishly, in more ways than one. Any able-bodied soldier was busy on scouting missions and guerrilla attacks against Copy X and his forces. Morale was low, and most soldiers failed to return. Even with the Four Guardians aiding them, the Resistance was in a poor state. It didn't help matters to know that not only was Ciel missing, but Zero had also disappeared. The legendary hero vanished after the attack two months ago, and let no clues as to his destination. That made the Resistance's morale plummet even more into the pits. Cerveau had tried his best to re-inspire the troops and give them hope that all was not lost, but it was more to convince himself really. With Ciel gone, collapse seemed imminent.

Cerveau stood waiting in the command center as the Guardians teleported back from their respective missions. Harpuia looked disgusted, like always, and the other two did not show signs of encouragement either. Cerveau figured things went badly, but he decided to ask anyway.  
"How'd it go?" he posed carefully.  
This time, Fefnir responded first with, "Awful! Those Maverick trash cans seem to have gotten stronger. My forces managed to retreat, but barely."  
"My mission ended fruitlessly." Leviathan reported next, "Copy X's fortress is formidable, even from the waterway. Sneaking in seems impossible now."  
Taking in what he had been told, Cerveau then asked the last Guardian, "And your mission?"  
"There's nothing to be said." Harpuia spoke with disdain, "I failed. Elpizo knew our tactic, and nearly slaughtered the men under my command." This was not the news Cerveau expected to hear. Then again, it was something he was coming to accept. Whatever Copy X was doing to Ciel seemed to have put their forces back on top.

To make matters even worse, a transmission came on the large monitor showing Copy X on his throne. And, the group was informed that this transmission was being broadcasted all over the base and the construction site.  
"This transmission goes out to all humans and Reploids in the Resistance and Area Zero." the copy proclaimed, "You have no choice in the matter I am presenting to you. Our f-forces are great, and our goal un-unbeatable. You might consider us M-Mavericks, but we seek o-only the happiness of humans a-and their prosperity. We have t-the Resistance commander, Dr. Ciel, and Zero h-has disappeared. Even t-the Four Guardians are unable to d-defeat our forces. But, s-surrender peacefully, lay d-down your arms, and submit to the jurisdiction of Neo Arcadia. Only then w-will we grant you reprieve, and l-let you survive this war. I ex-expect your answer soon." After that, the transmission cut out.

Slamming his fist into a nearby wall, Harpuia seethed, "That... copy! That... Maverick!"  
"If he thinks we're gonna lie down and die, he'll be sadly mistaken!" Fefnir said, his anger near the tipping point.  
Yet, Leviathan reasoned, "But, with how bad the Resistance has been, can we expect to fight and live anymore? We may have no choice."  
"Leviathan, why would you say that?!" Fefnir demanded.  
"She might be right." Cerveau spoke up, "The Resistance had never fared this badly since the beginning of our conflict with Neo Arcadia. Reploids were retired swiftly, and without compassion. That's why we sought out Zero. Against all hope, he was our last chance at survival."  
"But now, with him missing, you believe surrender is inevitable?" Fefnir questioned.  
"I'm afraid so. We may be retired by Copy X's rule, but we can't let the humans suffer in our battle. I suppose, we Reploids must turn ourselves in."  
"No!" Harpuia refused, "I will not let that Maverick win by just kneeling down in defeat! I will never surrender!"  
"Harpuia, look at the condition of this war. It is over. No one will stand to fight Copy X now."  
"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Niege told them as she entered the command center. When the group spotted her coming in, she continued, "While it might not have seemed like it, Neo Arcadia was not a place that felt like home to us. We didn't want our happiness to be bought with innocent lives, let alone Reploid lives. But, very few of us knew the truth, and had no courage to stand against Copy X. Ciel was the only human to take that stand. And with Reploids and humans finally coming together, there's no way we'd let a Maverick tarnish that."  
"What are you saying Niege?" Cerveua asked.  
"Take a look outside if you don't believe me. But we would rather fight and die alongside Reploids than live under a Maverick. Every human fighter who can fight is rallying with the Resistance to go against Copy X. Myself included."  
Before Cerveau could respond, everyone heard a massive cheer rise up from outside. Its boom echoed throughout the halls of the base, resounding with resolve. It was the call of the humans, all willing to fight for the Reploids as well as themselves.  
"We will never surrender." Niege concluded, "Not to Copy X, not to Weil, not to any Mavericks that threaten us. We will fight, now more than ever." Cerveau and the Four Guardians were astonished by Niege's words, and by the human's conviction. They were willing to fight to the bitter end, to see coexistence become a reality.  
Then, Ms. Rouge informed, "A transmission from Copy X. He is requesting an answer."  
Knowing full well how to respond, Cerveau replied, "Let him know the Resistance will not only continue the fight, but will return his transgressions ten-fold."  
"Understood."  
"Even so," Harpuia said to make a point, "as long as he has Elpizo and Phantom, we won't last."  
"Then you'll be happy to know that Craft located them both. He just relayed their coordinates to me a little while ago."  
"Then let's all go get them!" Fefnir shouted.  
"No." Harpuia shot down, "Too risky. The Resistance is in no shape to handle matters alone. I'm staying. While you two split up and take them both down."  
"Okay. Then I'll go after Phantom." Leviathan offered, "I thought I saw him near the waterway. So I should be able to surprise him now."  
"Perfect. That leaves Elpizo to me." Fefnir chuckled, "Time for a little payback."  
"Alright. We'll transport Leviathan first." Cerveau informed. Prepping the teleport pad, Leviathan moved into position, and was teleported to her respective coordinates.

Upon arrival at her destination, Leviathan immediately dove into the water. Once she did, Cerveau came in, _Alright Leviathan. We're counting on you to defeat Phantom. Be careful.  
_ "Leave it to me." she replied proudly. And she began swimming forward. But it was then that Phantom appeared at the bottom. His arrival surprised Leviathan, but didn't at the same time. Phantom might have seen her scoping out the fortress and must have anticipated her return. Either way, Leviathan knew that he was here to deal with her.  
"I wagered you would return so foolishly." Phantom began, "Clearly, you have lost your purpose as a guardian of Neo Arcadia."  
"To be blunt, Phantom," Leviathan shot back, "You are the one who has abandoned his duty to protect the humans. And instead, fight against them."  
"They have chosen their own destruction. I did not deem that of them."  
"Have you forgotten what the Four Guardians stood for? We are to uphold peace and happiness for humans. That is not simply to retire Mavericks, but to shield them from oppression."  
Phantom took a long, deep breath before continuing, "The Resistance has tainted the ideals of our mission in you."  
"What mission?!" Leviathan challenged, "To kill a human who stands alongside Reploids?! That would have been the ultimate conclusion, Phantom! You know it as well as I do."  
"One human life makes little difference in this war Leviathan. If you won't acknowledge that, I shall terminate you regardless of our association."  
As Phantom geared up for battle, Leviathan recalled, "Master X told us that all he wanted was peace between humans and Reploids. Copy X believes humans will be happy at the expense of Reploid life. Now, it all makes sense." Readying her spear, she proclaimed, "Phantom, you are no guardian. You are a Maverick! And like all Mavericks, it's my job to terminate you."  
"So be it. En garde!"

Even though Leviathan had the advantage in the water, Phantom had clearly compensated for it. He would use his shiruken to rise above the water guardian, then either fling kunai's or jump down at her with his short sword. Luckily, Leviathan remembered some of her training with Phantom, and utilized her spear in more ways than merely attacking. But Phantom was a slippery foe, utilizing his illusions to trip Leviathan up. And yet, Leviathan still pushed on, using her ice attacks to counter.  
Part way through the battle, both combatants stopped. Phantom's armor only showed minor scratches from all the attacks that had been dealt to him. On the other hand, Leviathan was scuffed quite a number of times. She was swimming closer to the floor, becoming quite spent with this confrontation.  
"Surrender Leviathan." Phantom advised, "You have no chance against me."  
Instead, Leviathan rose to her feet and replied, "You once told me, when we trained in Neo Arcadia, that a warrior never surrenders. That you must fight to the very end, even to death. So that's what I'll do." Gearing herself for the next bout, she said with conviction, "I will fight, for the Resistance. For the true X and his ideals. For Dr. Ciel, and her dream. And... for Zero and his legacy. This ends now, Maverick!"  
"Fool!" Phantom scorned, "You have chosen your demise!" He charged at Leviathan, shiruken in hand to strike a crushing blow. Leviathan held her spear at the ready, and they met in a clash. Phantom went past her, both their weapons raised. And all was still, neither warrior moved an inch. Until, at last, Phantom kneeled as a blow to his side registered.  
Turning to him, Leviathan spoke, "'Study your opponent, and observe his pattern of attack.' You once told me that, and Zero enforced it."  
"How?! How could I lose?!" he groaned.  
"You fight for a cause that you don't believe in. You had nothing to lose, and nothing to gain."  
"How... foolish... of me." he chuckled. Then, he collapsed, defeated. It was then that Leviathan's injury from the clash started igniting on her side. Despite that, Leviathan knew her task was done.  
Limping over to Phantom, she requested, "Operator, transfer needed for two Reploids."  
"Understood. Standby." And both Phantom and Leviathan returned to base.

Meanwhile, Fefnir was teleported to a smelting factory further away from Copy X's fortress. Here was a familiar sight to him, as it was the same factory he fought Zero when they were searching for the Resistance Leader, Elpizo. The thought of his old battle with his rival made him chuckle. They were such fun memories.  
 _Alright Fefnir,_ Cerveau informed, _It seems Elpizo has been busy in this old factory. Watch yourself.  
_ "I got this. No sweat." Fafenir assured, "That Maverick won't know what hit him." As if reading where he was, Elpizo appeared and nearly landed an early hit on the fire guardian. But Fefnir backed away, facing the disgraceful Reploid he had once fought before.  
"Fefnir of the Four Guardians." he chuckled, "To what do I owe the pleasure of you coming here to this place?"  
"Enough games Elpizo!" Fefnir roared, "Let's fight!"  
"Of course. But first, try to catch me." He took off rather quickly, giving Fefnir no choice but to give chase.  
"Get back here coward!" Unfortunately, Golem Mechanaloids and other smaller Mavericks got in his way. Yet, they were not enough to even slow down Fefnir as he barreled through them in pursuit of his target. He raced through the factory maze as Elpizo ducked and slid his way through. Eventually, the two reached a dead end, trapping the Maverick at long last.  
"Well, it looks like you caught me." Elpizo laughed.  
"Do you think this is some kind of game Elpizo?!" Fefnir roared in outrage.  
"Oh dear Fefnir, haven't you ever heard? Life is a game. We all win or lose depending on how we play. In this case, the ones with the most power win. And my side holds that power, and more will come soon. It is the way of life."  
"Do you really expect me to believe that?"  
"Whether you believe it or not, you are fighting a losing battle. We have already won. This is merely our victory lap. Face it, what can you and the humans do to win?" There was a silence that followed between them. Elpizo felt confident that he had made a strong case in his favor.  
However, Fefnir responded, "Only a Maverick would care about power." Seeing the confusion on Elpizo's face, he elaborated, "I used to think I was the strongest Reploid around because of my power. But that changed when I met Zero. For a century-old Reploid, Zero showed he was far stronger than I could ever be. Because he had something stronger: the will to fight. Zero had more reason than any of the Four Guardians to fight against Copy X, and Weil. So now, I'm taking up that reason for him."  
"Fool! Zero was weak. Only the strong can judge the extent of their potential."  
"Well then, Elpizo, show me the power that a Maverick like you possesses. And I'll show you what the will to fight for something can do for me." Tossing off his cloak, Elpizo readied his rapier as the battle commenced.

The two went directly into it, charging in and attacking the other. Fefnir jumped around the field, keeping his distance while attempting to shoot Elpizo. The ex-commander side-stepped and dodged the attacks, and moved in to lay blows on Fefnir. The fire guardian was doing his best, but Elpizo's speed meant he was taking hits quite a bit. For as tough and bulky as he was, his opponent was able to nail points where he was weakest, crippling him quite a bit. Even so, Fefnir did not give in. He had a bigger reason than power, a more worthwhile purpose for fighting. It was that which kept Fefnir going, granting him the strength and resolve to see this battle through to the end.  
After finally landing a few more hits on Elpizo, Fefnir fired a charged shot up in the air. As he did, Elpizo dashed through and dealt a devastating slash, forcing Fefnir onto his knees.  
"Like I said, you've already lost." Elpizo stated so objectively.  
"Don't be... too sure." Fefnir grunted. Then, the ball of fire descended on an unsuspecting Maverick, scorching him beyond his limit. "The true fight..." Fefnir concluded, "has been won. You... lost." Defeated and disgraced, Elpizo exploded as the fire guardian was transferred back to base.

Harpuia and Cerveau waited in the command center with a pair of med-soldiers at the ready. They were informed that both Leviathan and Fefnir had accomplished their missions, and were being transferred back. Once they arrived, Harpuia was startled to see Leviathan with Phantom alongside her.  
Outraged, Harpuia scolded, "What is _he_ doing here?! You were supposed to finish him!"  
"He's one of us." Leviathan argued back, "Would you have me retire one of our own?"  
To keep this short, Cerveau ordered, "Take them to the maintenance bay immediately." Understanding the order, the medics helped carry the three guardians to the maintenance room. Seeing Harpuia's scowl, he reasoned, "We can work out what to do with Phantom another time. Right now, we need to focus on the greater battle."  
"I won't let it stand!" Harpuia barked back, "He is a Maverick. He mus be punished for harming the humans!"  
"Should he, Harpuia? Tell me, what has Phantom done to deserve punishment?"  
"He rebelled against the humans and fought for Copy X. He betrayed his duty as one of the Four Guardians."  
"Harpuia, Phantom did very little. We monitored the whole confrontation Leviathan had with him, and he has stayed true to his duty. And besides, when he comes around, we could use his help in fighting this war with Copy X." Harpuia felt like arguing further, but he stayed silent for lack of a better argument. Still, he would not accept Phantom back, not yet. "Why don't you go check on Fefnir and Leviathan for the moment." Cerveau suggested, "I'd wager they could do with your company."  
With a grunt, Harpuia replied grudgingly, "So be it." And he walked over to the maintenance room.  
With that settled, Cerveau inquired of Rouge, "What's the status on finding Zero?"  
"Nothing has worked." she replied, "It is like he has cloaked his whereabouts from our scans. I can't reach him, or X."  
"Keep trying. Do what you can." Cerveau did not like that Zero had disappeared like he did. He was troubled about if Ciel's kidnapping was troubling the legendary Reploid. Wherever he was, Cerveau hoped he hadn't given up the fight. At the very least, he hoped Zero was still searching for her. Cause right now, she and the Resistance desperately needed his aid.

 **How does that old saying go again? 'If things can only get worse, they will?' Well, I guess the Resistance is finding this to be true. Talk about being beaten to a pulp. And with two Guardians out, can they even hope to end the Maverick attacks, as well as finish the final boss? Who can say. Let's just hope Zero ain't out of the picture yet.**


	9. Relive

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand... we've returned to the war of Mavericks versus humanity! The big battle is about to unfold, as Harpuia will fight against his demons. What lies in store for the leader of the Four Guardians? What mysteries will we find? And will Zero make a return?! Then let's get to it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man Zero. All rights go to CAPCOM.**

Chapter 9:  
True Meaning

Harpuia was outside at the base entrance, having finished his visit with his comrades. The three comrades took some extensive damage from their confrontations, and would take quite a bit of time before they would be ready for action again. Harpuia still did not like that Phantom was rescued rather than retired, but he hated Copy X more. Besides, Leviathan was right in that he was one of their own. So, Harpuia put his focus into the bigger picture. As he did, he recalled Ciel's conversation with him in that attack two months ago.

 _The alert had been sent to prepare for Maverick attack. Fefnir and Leviathan had already been transferred to key spots around the base where the Mavericks were attacking. Harpuia remained behind as a reserve for when the Mavericks got closer. They had already figured out the pursuit goal of the forces, and were doing all they could to hold them back until Zero returned.  
Just then, the operator alerted, "A huge Maverick signal has arisen within the base. It's approaching the command center."  
"I guess I'll step up now." Harpuia sighed.  
Before he left, Ciel spoke up, "Harpuia, wait! You need to know something." Stopping just before the door, he adhered to her words. "If Zero makes it to you in time, tell him to return to my side, no matter what. Those are my orders to him."  
"Why would you say that?" Harpuia questioned, "Zero is better off on the front lines, fighting off these Mavericks like he always does. Would you risk the survival of the Resistance, Reploids who swear to fight with you, for him?"  
"Harpuia, I know what Zero is capable of. I've seen it firsthand. But, when we lost him after Ragnarok crashed, I felt like there was a piece of me that was taken. I know he can defend us, but how could I go through losing him again should something happen to him?" Harpuia thought on it for a moment, then came to a simple conclusion.  
"You care greatly for him, don't you?" he proposed aloud.  
Startled, Ciel returned in denial, "What?! No, that's not possible. Why would you even suggest something like that?"  
"I saw how Zero looked after you the other night, and his expression told me the same thing. So I told Niege about it, and she confirmed my suspicions. She said it didn't seem like it at first. But when Zero didn't come back from Ragnarok, it became clear your feelings for him changed. That explains why you tried to stop our battle, and then when he went to meet with Copy X."  
"I... suppose." she sighed in admittance.  
"You admit it is true, yet you deny it all the same." Ciel was stunned that Harpuia would say something like that. What was he trying to say? "Don't deny who you are, Dr. Ciel. If you care about Zero, then let him know. Otherwise, you'll live to regret holding back."  
"Harpuia... I..."  
"I'll take care of the Mavericks now, and relay your orders to Zero when he arrives. Nothing more." With that, Harpuia exited the command center._

 __Returning to the present, Harpuia growled at himself for the recollection. He felt like he should have told Zero himself when he had the chance. Still, there was nothing that could be done about it. The past was past, and he had a duty to uphold in the present.  
Gazing out to the morning sun, Harpuia muttered, "To feel for those you protect. Is that truly Zero's strength? If so, how could something so feeble be so powerful?" Whatever the answer was, Harpuia doubted he would like the answer. Growling, he went back to the command center. Hopefully, the Resistance would have good news about Copy X.

It turned out, upon his return, the news was good. "Harpuia," Cerveau spoke as the guardian entered, "We have just discovered where Copy X is located."  
"How is that possible?" he questioned.  
"With a little help. A transmission came in on a private channel just a bit ago."  
"Transmission?"  
"Operator, play transmission." Within seconds, the main screen displayed a fuzzy image of Commander Ciel. She appeared to be in a dimly lit room, and she kept looking over her shoulder as if expecting someone to walk in on her. She looked frazzled, desperate, alert to even the tiniest of sounds or movements.

 _"This message goes out to all those still fighting against the Neo Arcadian forces. I need to inform you of a grave threat that now hangs over us all. We have been misdirected to our enemy's true objective. Copy X and the other revived leaders are just a front. The truth is, an enemy we long thought dead has come to light once again. What's worse, he intends to revive the one responsible for all this destruction: Dr. Weil.  
_ "What?!" Harpuia gasped.  
 _"You must work together to disrupt their plans. Defeat Copy X, then seek me out to find the real enemy." Suddenly, a strange but familiar figure appeared behind Ciel, startling her beyond comprehension. "Zero, hurry!" And the transmission cut out._

 __"Wait!" Harpuia ordered, "Operator, replay that last scene! Focus in on the shadow that entered!" Rouge adhered to his directions, and displayed the moment of interest in the transmission. As he analyzed the shadow, the shape began to become clearer, and more recognizable. "Zero!" he growled, "He's played us this whole time!"  
"That's impossible!" Cerveau refuted.  
"Then explain that shadow to me! Who else looks like that?!"  
"I understand that. But we mustn't rush to judgement."  
"Zero's revival has been skeptical ever since it happened! You yourself claimed reviving a Reploid who died was impossible. Explain to me why that isn't Zero!" Silence ensued as Harpuia waited for Cerveau's feeble explanation as to why Zero was there in that feed. But a response never came. Cerveau said nothing more in his defense, which in turn aggravated Harpuia even more. "Why won't you say anything?!" he scolded.  
So finally, Cerveau reasoned, "The transmission Ciel sent was on a private channel. If Zero really was with her, they would have returned long before now. Further, Zero is too honorable to revive or side with those like Copy X."  
"You still believe he's a hero after all that's happened?!"  
"Yes. If you had noticed, Harpuia, Ciel got frightened by that shadow's presence. Why else would she cut the transmission once he entered, and call for Zero to find her?"  
"She..! Because..!" But Harpuia couldn't find a reason to explain all those actions. In fact, the same could be said for a number of instances recently. Weil's Numbers, Elpizo, Phantom, and the Neo Arcadian commanders had been revived after Zero defeated them. And each of them seemed intent on something that involved Weil.  
"Listen Harpuia," Cerveau resumed, "We have located Copy X at his old stronghold in the ruins of Neo Arcadia. We can hold off his forces, but you are the only fighting Reploid capable of taking him on. No matter what, stopping Copy X is our top priority. Will you please lend us your aid in at least stopping him?" He didn't even need to think for a minute on his decision. Copy X had violated everything Neo Arcadia once stood for. He had become a Maverick, and had to be dealt with like one.  
"Once this conflict has ended," Harpuia responded, "The Four Guardians shall rebuild a home for the humans. Then, we shall resume what we upheld then. If the Resistance does anything against us, we will not hesitate to retire all of you." Cerveau came to expect this kind of response. Fefnir and Leviathan may have come to see the Resistance in a new light, but Harpuia was as stoic as ever. For now, it was enough that he would aid them in stopping Copy X.  
"Operator, commence transfer!" he instructed.  
"Understood! Preparing transfer." Harpuia moved onto the warp pad as the transfer began.  
"Commencing transfer in 3... 2... 1..."  
"Transfer!"  
And Harpuia teleported to his mission.  
"Harpuia," Cerveau muttered, "I hope you will be awakened to the truth."

Harpuia appeared in the ruined base of the tower Copy X was holed up in. Passageways had crumbled or were completely sealed by rubble It was remarkable that this tower survived the attack it suffered from Ragnarok, no doubt due to Weil while he led his forces from behind the scenes. It was strange for the Mavericks to make a stand here, in a place no one, human or Reploid, would dare set foot in. It still held radiation from Craft's attack two years ago. Even with his resistance, Harpuia couldn't remain for long.  
"If Copy X is here," he mused, "he would most likely be in the throne room, at the top of the tower." So he took flight to engage his target. But as usual, there were some Mavericks that impeded his progress. Pantheon Aces and other flying enemies charged for Harpuia, only to be sliced-and-diced in the process. But it wasn't just the flying enemies that gave Harpuia a challenge, as some turret remnants sniped at him as he flew up the tower. He didn't bother going after most of these, and just continued to fly straight up. He eventually broke through the Maverick barrage, and came upon Copy X's throne room.  
Landing, Harpuia found the place to be exactly like it was before, as if untouched from all the battles it had become a part of. The giant throne with the back shaped like an 'X' stood prominently in the center under the starry sky. And resting on the throne was none other than the Maverick ruler: Copy X.  
"W-Welcome, Harpuia." he greeted cordially, "I see you h-have decided to r-return."  
"The only reason I've come is to dispose of you!" Harpuia seethed.  
"How i-impudent. Is that any way to speak to your cr-creator? I gave you p-purpose, Harpuia. I g-gave you a reason t-to fight. And now, you stand before m-me once more."  
"Do not mistake my arrival for a return of allegiance!"  
"I made no such cl-claim. Tell me, Harpuia, why this insubordination against m-me? Why do you refuse my grace a-and compassion?"  
"Don't feed me that lie! You know very well why I stand against someone who sides with Weil!"  
"Weil would have r-rebuilt the utopia for humans. He had a vision, n-no, the ability to see humans live w-without war from Mavericks."  
"How can you be so blind?! He was a madman! He only sought to make himself ruler over all!"  
"Who has fed you this lie, Harpuia? You a-are lost, unsure of who t-to fight for. T-tell me, who d-deceived you to the truth?" Harpuia's frustration was right on the brink of going over the top. Copy X was playing with his mind, trying to unsettle him and make him unable to fight this Maverick. That was all he came to see copy X as now: a Maverick. But then, he remembered his words he spoke to Ciel before:  
 _You admit it is true, yet you deny it all the same.  
_ The truth was, that was how Harpuia had felt this whole time. He admitted that Copy X was Maverick, that the Resistance needed his help, that Zero was truly a hero, and still he denied it all. He didn't want it to go like this, to fight Neo Arcadia this way. He strongly desired the return of the old ways: retiring Mavericks and serving Master X. But he began to realize, standing in that room, that there was no returning to the old ways. For the old ways were, in truth, all wrong.  
He answered, "You gave me that lie."  
Surprised by his answer, Copy X wondered, "What did you s-say?"  
"I said that you were the one who fed me that lie. And in my pride, I took it wholeheartedly without question. And when I fought Zero for the longest time, I began to see the truth. The true world, where humans and Reploids live together in true equality. That was what Zero, Dr. Ciel, and the Resistance all fought for. You just fight for whoever holds power." Drawing his sabers, he pressed, "And now, I shall dispense judgement on you. Prepare to be scrapped, Maverick!"  
"M-Maverick?! Me?!" Copy X returned, dumbfounded by the claim, "I dare say, y-you're the Maverick, H-Harpuia! And I shall deal j-judgement on you as your creator!" Stepping down from his throne, Copy X changed to his fighting form, with additional white-and-gold armor on his head, back, gauntlets, and boots.  
"You are not my creator." Harpuia spat as he rose for combat, "Time to end you for good, you disgraceful copy!"

The engagement quickly escalated as both fighters clashed. Copy X made great efforts to keep his distance and attack from afar, while Harpuia weaved his way through the attacks to get close enough for a strike. Between the buster shots and the saber slashes, the battle was pretty even. Even if Harpuia could get close for a diving slash, Copy X would just jump back and shoot down, forcing the guardian to retreat. Harpuia tried charging for a lightning strike, but his opponent's persistent attacks gave him no chance to use it. Still, Copy X left himself exposed after each dodging maneuver, which Harpuia started to take notice of and exploit. And on one such strike, he finally had the chance to unleash his lightning attack. The attack dealt a devastating blow, causing a still in the battle.  
"You're supposed to be the great leader of Neo Arcadia?" Harpuia regarded with disgust, "Pathetic. No wonder Zero defeated you so easily."  
"Silence!"  
"You're not even a copy of him. You don't deserve to be called a copy of X. You're just a shadow, an imitation."  
"I s-said silence!" Copy X barked.  
"I'll silence you myself!" But when Harpuia dashed for him, a barrier erected itself around Copy X and blocked the attack. Then, he rose into the air.  
"I'll show you m-my true strength! Th-This time, my revival i-is complete!" In a flash of light, Copy X's form began to change. His body shrank to half his size, but gigantic claws and huge, seraphic wings appeared. The tower gave way from the power emitted, and Harpuia had to fly to remain level with Seraph Copy X.  
"HA HA HA HA! Feel the return of my power!" he flaunted, "You are no match for me now!"  
"Tch! If this is the extent of your power, I'm amazed if you ever gave Zero a challenge." Harpuia grunted.  
"You will regret betraying me Harpuia. Time I sent you to your grave!"  
"Let's finish this, you imitator!"  
Even in the skies, Harpuia had difficulty fighting Copy X's new form. He used his giant claws to slice at the guardian, and his wings to shoot lasers. There was no time for anything fancy, as Harpuia flew around the attacks, landing his own with his twin sabers as best as he could. He would dive and slice from above, dash across from the sides, and use rising slashes from below when given the chance. But since COpy X wasn't restricted to staying put, there was more coordination and effort put in by Harpuia to fight back. It was then, during one of his maneuvers, that Copy X used one of his giant claws to snatch Harpuia from the air. The grip was too strong to break, even for Harpuia.  
"Fool! Do you realize the power I now possess? The power to suppress all Reploids!"  
Struggling, Harpuia groaned, "I've heard of it before."  
"To me, the Earth is nothing more than a tiny speck now. One which I shall rule as its benevolent ruler. As its god! But first, I must dispose of those who threaten the peace I'll grant to humans!" Copy X began charging an attack from the gem on his forehead. If he unleashed it, Harpuia knew he wouldn't survive. "Once I finish with you, the Resistance shall fall next."  
"Not if... we have... anything... to say about it." Finally, Harpuia called down his lightning attack by crossing his sabers in Copy X's grip. It disrupted the Maverick's own attack, and released Harpuia from his grip. With it, Harpuia made one final attack to finish him off. As a result, Copy X began to wobble in the air as his power gave out.  
"No! My power..!" he cried out, "This can't be! How could I lose?!"  
"Simple." Harpuia stated, "You denied you were weak." With that, Copy X plummeted, promptly exploding as he did while Harpuia transferred back to base, having reached his limit.

Upon his return, Harpuia collapsed to his knees from his battle with Copy X.  
"It's done." he struggled to say, "Copy X is no more."  
"Let's get you repaired then. I have something to show you once you mend." Cerveau told him. So troops started helping Harpuia to the repair ward.  
However, he shrugged them off, and demanded, "I can wait! Show me what you found! I can tell it's important." Figuring he had no choice but to reveal his finding, Cerveau displayed the scene from Ciel's transmission they looked at before.  
"We found some data that was transmitted along with the recording." he informed, "It's some energy data Ciel managed to collect before ending her call to action. We weren't sure about the initial scans of what she gave us, but it remains pretty consistent."  
"What's that?"  
"X's energy readings are not at all present in her data at all. Instead, we've found readings of some kind of dark energy that was present at the time."  
"But, that's impossible!"  
"I agree. However, this does conclude that Zero wasn't there. Still, I worry about what it could mean." Before Harpuia could push further, Cerveau ordered for him to be taken for repairs.  
As he was carried to the med-bay, Harpuia pondered, "If that shadow truly isn't Zero... then who is the true enemy?"

 **Who indeed? Looks like the face of the one behind the scenes has become known. But who is it? And what will be the fate of Ciel and the Resistance? And for Pete's sake, where is our red hero when you need him?! HURRY IT UP ZERO!**

 ***pant* *pant* I'm all good. Anyways, this is the last of my buffer chapters from deviantart. Until I get the next chapter up there, this story will be on a temporary hiatus. Hopefully, I'll get back to it soon, and we can finish what's left to do. Because believe it or not, I think this story only has maybe five more chapters to go. We're so close!**

 **Adios, amigos.**


End file.
